Sole Survivor
by xquisittexabie
Summary: After something happens to Duck during a mission the Loonatics become frantic. But as time goes by, Duck's mysterious past begins to unfold... will the Loonatics be able to help Duck with his past or does he have to face it on his own? I suck at sums R&R.
1. The Beginning of Everything

**Sole Survivor**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and 2 characters which you shall meet in chapter one of the next chapters. Also matn90 lent me the intro, thank you very much! I was goin nuts tryin tu think of one XP!

The year is 2771.

The planet earth is now one super city, Acmetropolis.

Over the years the major cities in the world have grown and connected to form one huge city that is ruled by one government in Democracy, (Bush would be happy) The United Acmetropolis Government or U.A.G.

Since 2563, Acmetropolis was one damn huge city.

Now unlike our earth there are two races that occupy the planet.

The first is the humans, no need to tell what those are since its really obvious who they are.

The second are the Anthro Sapiens or Toons as they are some what called. These races are animals with the human qualities of a human being. There are many of them, Rabbits, Ducks, Elephants, and even birds.

No one knows how the race came into being what they are, but none have really questioned it. The Toons were once treated as outcasts and lower class citizens, but it all changed in the 1900's. Soon famous Toons like Daffy Duck, Lola Bunny, Wile E. Coyote, Taz the Tasmanian devil, Road Runner, and of course Bugs Bunny, were all making a name for them self's. Toons and humans eventually got along very well thanks to these stars and others and soon the two races became friends.

But that's in the past. Eventually, time went on and soon things like politics, inventions, war, and other things made their way into history. But the biggest history to come was some thing that had happened not to long ago.

In 2771 a huge meteorite crashed into the earth changing the way of life completely. Soon nighttime became a 24-hour thing, crime increased, and what was even more amazing was that the meteorite gave some humans and Toons special powers!

The most well known six are the Loonatics. Each chosen by the super A.I. Zadavia to defend Acmetropolis from destruction and harm. We now see the base of the six heroes as they are going around doing the thing they do most of the time that's normal… (A/N: This intro totally belongs to matn90; thanks for letting me use it.)

"GIVE ME BACK MY PIZZA!"

…for them at least.

Duck was chasing slam around the room for what seemed to be the millionth time since Slam had taken Duck's pizza.

Rev, Ace and Tech all watched in amusement as Slam started chugging down the pizza.

"Wonder if Duck's gonna get lucky and get a slice before Slam eats it all. What do you think Tech?" Said Ace.

Ace was a common individual, born in a common family. The only thing not common about his family was that he was a descendant of the great Bugs Bunny.

Ace had always wanted to be like his ancestor in the world of action and adventure. But he wasn't so lucky and only managed to get a job as a stunt double. With a cruddy manager.

But that all changed when the meteor hit Acmetropolis. He had soon learned that he had turned yellow and could shoot laser beams out of his eyes. And soon after all that Zadavia contacted him and he was officially the leader of the Loonatics.

"I'd say that, Duck hasn't a chance. If you give Slam oh let's say…… 2 more seconds the pizza is disappears into his stomach."

Tech was born in a dessert part of Acmetropolis where he became fascinated by science, math, and technology. He had started building his own inventions at the age of 8, which were very, well made.

At 11 he built his first Plutonium powered car. He then went to high school and got a scholarship in both Science and math. He went to Acmetropolis University where he became very popular due to his inventions although most of them blew up, the rest that survived were incredible. During his third year in College he was asked to join the company Acme inc. to get ready for a contract in which he would have the best equipment and assistance to make his work and dreams come true.

For Tech, this was his dream of making his inventions know to all a reality. But when the meteorite came and his fur was changed from brown to green as well as having his intelligence skyrocket. He also developed Magnetism, the ability to control metal, and the ability to regenerate any lost parts of his body whenever necessary.

Looking back at the running duo Ace smirked. Slam had indeed devoured the pizza in the 2 seconds that Tech had mentioned and now Duck was throwing eggs, real eggs, at Slam. While the said individual just ate them all.

Slam's past was a simple one. Like his ancestors his IQ was quite low but that didn't matter. He was a professional wrestler and won quite a few battles. But never did get much respect due to his different language and the fact that he was a Tasmanian devil. But that had all changed after the meteor hit.

His fur changed from brown to purple and his strength increased dramatically, and he had also found out he could make a tornado with his body and that it had many purposes. But he didn't really care about that. What he did care about was the food he would get as a Loonatic and that was the reason he joined.

"STOP EATING THE EGGS! YOUR SUPPOSED TO GET HIT BY THEM, NOT EAT THEM!" yelled a overly annoyed duck.

If every group of hero's has someone with a mysterious past, Danger Duck would be one of them. The only thing the group knew about Duck was that he was a pool cleaner, but when the meteorite hit his black feathers turned orange and he developed a teleportation power which he called "quacking" and he could throw eggs that could take on the power of an element.

So far he mastered fire and thunder and was working on water and ice. But the rest of Duck's history was unknown. They figured he couldn't be hiding anything too great since it was Duck they were talking about. But what deep, dark secrets could he be hiding?

"Take a chill pill Duck it's just a pizza you could easily get another pizza later. You don't havta go totally nuts and chase Slam around. It's kinda pathetic Duck, no offence. Just go get another one." Rev said very quickly.

Rev was a guy who liked to run all his life and that's what he did, ran. Ever since he was 7 he began running and running being completely carefree and loving the feeling of wind in his face. Rev then went to High School where he met Tech and became friends with him. Tech and Rev were the only two to actually know each other before the meteorite and they were also good friends with each other despite what happened with their ancestors.

After he had graduated High School Rev went for a job as a Pizza man and he was doing fine till his boss started the 30 minutes or its free deal. Rev was fast, very fast but not that fast. His boss always gave him only 5 or 10 minutes if he was lucky to deliver the food. Since he couldn't afford a car, Rev had to run to deliver.

But he was always late and he kept loosing part of his pay. He and Tech met again when he delivered a pizza to him. Luckily, Tech paid full price after Rev told him why he wasn't doing so well. He was even nice enough to help Rev and built him rockets so he could deliver the food faster so his pay wouldn't be docked. After the meteorite, Rev was turned red and developed super speed, a tracking system in his brain allowing him to find anyone he wanted, and flight.

Duck just stuck his tongue out at him and began chasing the roadrunner and throwing eggs at him, totally forgetting that he was angry at Slam for eating his pizza before.

Not soon after the chase started did Lexi come into the room. She was completely oblivious to what was happening seeing she had her eyes closed and was listening to her MP3. She had only noticed what was happening when Rev and Duck nearly ran her over.

"Hey watch where you're going! You nearly ran me over!" yelled a very agitated bunny.

Going over to sit with Ace and Tech did she ask "Why's Duck chasing Rev? He knows he can't catch Rev so why's bothering to run?"

"Oh, Rev just joked around with him and Duck being melodramatic took it in a dramatic way, and that's why they're running." Ace said still watching with amusement.

"Let's just hope they don't break anything. But I'm not going to bother holding my breath seeing as they are going to break something sooner or later." Tech said, completely bored by now.

BAMM!

"Told you." Tech slowly got up and went to sit at a chair near the telecom.

Lying by a broken table was Rev, currently stuck being jammed in the middle of the broken table. And in front of him was Duck with what seemed to be a hammer or Frisbee. Smiling at what he had done he started to walk away.

But he had only got to walk a few steps before Zadavia appeared in the telecom.

"Loonatics we have a problem. There's a person who calls himself Big Boom, and he's tearing the museum of Unknown Art.

"Why would someone want to target that museum? It has like nothing good to steal." Said Ace.

"All it has is plain art with unknown origins. Guess that's where it got its name." Tech pointed out.

"Yes Tech, your right but that doesn't mean you don't have to stop her. So get there as soon as you can Loonatics. Zadavia Out."

"You hear the lady, move out team!" Said Ace as they all put on their jetpacks and headed for the museum of Unknown Art.

The museum was a complete disaster. The walls had broken down long ago and everything was buried in rubble that is if it wasn't broken. And in the middle of it all was a man who they presumed was Big Boom, seeing how he was making loud booming sounds.

"Stop right there bomb head. Don't you know it's bad to break things that aren't yours?" Ace said flatly.

"Durr?" Boom said stupidly. This just led everyone to sweat drop except Slam who wasn't listening. "Let's just get this over with, I have a pizza to go buy, AGAIN! Thanks to a certain someone." Duck said sending a death glare at Slam who still wasn't listening.

"Yeah, yeah what ever, I have stuff to do too. So let's just get this over with okay Ace?" Rev said speedily running around their leader.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get this over with." With that said the Loonatics charged at Boomer. But no matter what they did, it didn't have any affect at all.

"Great it's been what? 10 minutes and we still haven't even hurt him at all. "He's a total monster. Nothing's hitting him." Lexi was starting to get very annoyed.

Boomer had run himself into the road and started tuning the nearby cars into baseball bats, and began aiming at them.

"We have one last option. If this stabilizer/paralyzer ray won't work, then nothing will." Tech had a huge bump on his head from getting hit by the bat.

"Rev, bring my ray-gun over here!" "Gotcha Tech," Rev ran back into the Museum and came back 2 seconds later holding his gun.

"Ready… Aim… Fire!!" Suddenly a purplish-green ray shot out of the gun and hit Boomer directly.

"Did it work?" "Dunno Tech, let's just hope it did." Ace said. "Gsdorl!" Slam pointed to Boomer who was moving again. They all gave of stunned expressions until Boomer started running towards something.

It was Duck! And he was holding what seemed to be…. A DOUNUT?! "DUCK WATCH OUT!!" Lexi yelled hoping to catch his attention before he got trampled over.

"Did you say so-" Duck never got a chance to finish his question when Boomer ran and pushed him back into the museum grabbing his donut in the process.

"Duck!!" They all ran to their injured friend. Duck had been blasted back into the museum and knocked down a few walls in the process, so now he was under a pile of rubble.

"Common, Duck where are you?!" Lexi focused her hearing and after a minute she finally heard something from the other side of the room. It was… Duck!

"Duck why don't you quack yourself outta there? You know it's not hard for you to do it. You quack out of places all the time!" Rev said rushing over to the pile of rocks on their feathered friend.

"Umm, that would be 'cuz this weird thingy hit me before I landed down here and now I can't seem to quack outta here." Duck mumbled from underneath the pile of rocks. "Oh and can you hurry up and get me outta here? I can barely breathe down here."

"Ok Slam, do your thing." Ace signaled the pile and Slam cleared the pile in no time. "Now let's get back to Boom." They all turned around at they all gawped at the site. Except Tech who just slapped his forehead.

Outside the museum was Big Boom, except he wasn't so big anymore. He had seemed to turn into a little baby and was sucking on Duck's Donut.

"Guess we don't have to deal with him anymore. Let's just call the police to pick him up and let's go home. I have TV to watch you know." Rev said speedily picking up Boom and called the police.

The police wasted no time coming over to pick up Boomer and soon the Loonatics were ready to go home.

"Common Duck, let's go." They all stopped walking and turned around to see Duck was walking like a dead zombie or something. This raised a few eyebrows.

"Uhh Duck?" Ace walked up to him and was going to pull him out of what ever he was doing but to his shock, and everyone else's Ace's hand/paw had went right through him.

"What the?" Lexi was next to try but the same results came; her hand/paw went through him as well. They all tried to find something to catch their little zombified duck but nothing worked.

They started to panic but it died down when Duck suddenly stopped at a wall that had somehow mysteriously never got damaged at all.

"Mi-ferth des bluvedi cras shu rel!" Duck said as he slowly raised his hand up into empty space. "Cru shan les mel be-ferth sheh blavadad!" Suddenly his hand began to glow a weird blue. What happened next stunned them all.

Something started to appear in front of Duck. First a glass stand, then a weird floating plate. When his hand stopped glowing a weird rock seemingly appeared out of no where on the plate.

Rev was about to run up to their friend only 2m away from them when he was suddenly thrown back by an invisible force.

"What on earth?" The speedster slowly rubbed his head as Tech started to walk up to him. "Hmm… Looks like a weird barrier or something. Fascinating!" They seemingly paled at what happened next.

Duck had took hold of the rock and muttered something none of them could hear. Except for Lexi of course.

The world seemed to have slowed down to just the 6 of them as the rock suddenly started glowing and entered Duck's body.

They all seemed to be in a trance but Duck's scream shook them out of it. And the barrier had seemingly disappeared too allowing the Loonatics to run up to their friend.

They watched in amazement as their friend emitted a bright white light and shot out beams of light before falling down. This shook them back to their senses. "Duck!!!" Tech got there first and checked his pulse and what he found was very frightening.

"Ace if we don't get him to the med lab soon, he might not make it!" "Rev, get Duck out of here, we'll meet you in the med room." "Gotcha Ace!" And with that the speedster picked up Duck and ran off.

It hadn't taken the rest of the Loonatics to get to the base. Luckily when they got to the med room Rev had already started the machines. So Tech and Rev asked the rest of the team to go out and wait while they tried to help their fallen friend.

**(The Lounge)**

"What's taking those two so long?" Ace was pacing back and forth in the lounge. Bored with just sitting down.

"Chill Ace. I'm sure they'll be coming in any time now." Lexi said and got up, put a hand on Ace's shoulder and calmed him down.

As if on cue Rev walked in. "Tech said you can come now." The others just nodded as they all walked in silence. They got to the door and Rev opened it for them.

When the other three walked in they had to hold gasps for what was in front of them left them speechless.

There was Duck **_FLOATING _**and to make matters even crazier he was also **_GLOWING_ **on top of the bed. He was oddly pale and seemed to have lost quite a bit of weight. That was odd since he was fine during the mission. He had wires connected all over him, a repertory mask to help him breathe and a heart rate monitor right beside him. But the lines indicated he was very weak.

"So, what's wrong with Duck?" Lexi calmly said after putting her hand on Ace's mouth to keep him from letting out a string of questions. "Glabasha!" Slam said. Translation: Is he Ok?

"Umm… we have good news and bad news. Which do you want to hear first?" Rev said a hint of sadness and seriousness in his voice. Hearing this, the other three gave glum expressions.

"Give us the good news first, that way the bad news will seem a little less awful." Ace had to hide the sadness in the voice but sadly Lexi noticed it.

"Well…" began Tech. "The good news is that we've stabilized his condition. But the bad news is…" he looked towards Rev to continue for him. Rev just nodded and finished the sentence for him. "The bad news is that he might be in a coma for a long time. That rock did something to him and it's affected his system, and we're not sure if Duck can fight it off or not."

Lexi looked like she was about to cry so Ace went up to comfort her. Tech looked towards Rev and nodded his head as a signal saying 'take Lexi and Slam out of here, I need to talk to Ace alone.'

Understanding what Tech told him, he took Lexi and Slam by the shoulders and guided them out saying something to them on the way out.

Tech then looked towards Ace and began to speak. "Ace… I didn't want to worry Lexi and Slam but Duck might not make it. What ever entered his body that was in that stone is corrupting everything. Rev and I have tried everything we could to get it out but no progress."

"So what you mean is that Duck could die any minute?!" Ace was ready to go crazy in worry for his friend. Even though they always argued, they shared a special bond, after what had happened years ago.

Tech just nodded. "All we can do now is wait and see what happens. Common Ace, let's go, Duck needs his rest. He needs his strength to fight what ever it is that's keeping him like that." Tech pointed to the glowing/floating Duck.

Ace just nodded and let Tech guide him out of the room. But inside, Duck had heard it all somehow. But whatever was holding him from waking up wouldn't let him free. So now it all depended on luck.

Thanks for you guys who are reading. Please review. I'll try my hardest to update ASAP depending on how many reviews I get. Hopefully you like it and send me lots. It helps in making me update faster unless I've lost the will to continue. But pls send me reviews on what you think of it.


	2. Changes

**Sole Survivor**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and 2 characters which you shall meet in chapter one of the next chapters.

_Speech in thought_

Everyone was in the lounge. Rev was watching TV, trying to ignore the thoughts of Duck and his situation in his mind.

Lexi was sitting near the glass windows listening to her Mp3, also trying to ignore the fact that Duck could die any moment now.

Slam was in the kitchen, like usual except he wasn't eating as much. He was also trying to ignore the fact that his friend was in trouble and he couldn't do anything to help.

But Tech and Ace were having the most trouble trying to deal with it all. They were most obvious and it pained everyone else. It pained because they couldn't do anything to help the situation at all.

Ace wouldn't stop pacing and Tech was watching the clouds and eating a bag of popcorn. Which was very unusual for the both of them.

Tech would be in his lab making some invention, not eating popcorn and spacing out and doing nothing.

And Ace wouldn't be pacing. He was always training in the training room improving his skills. But not this time. This time he was pacing back and forth being totally un-Ace like.

The room was dead quiet except for the TV, which was barely audible. The tension was so heavy it would drive a person crazy, and that was what the Loonatics were turning. Crazy.

Crazy because a dear friend of them was in near death, crazy because they couldn't do anything to help him, crazy because they couldn't prevent it, and mostly crazy because they failed their friend when he needed them most.

The tension was literally tearing them all apart. Someone had to break it and soon, before they all went insane!

Luckily Rev knew he had to stay calm for everyone. He was able to feel the tension, everyone was able to but they were afraid to break it. Afraid of Duck leaving them. The tension was like Duck's situation. If it broke then Duck would too. So they stayed in their little state for much longer.

If one tried to break the tension it would seem as if they were trying to break an impenetrable wall.

Rev felt it tearing him apart. Lexi was nearly going into hysterics. Ace was going nuts under pressure. Slam was being… well… Slam. And Tech was totally sealed off, and seemed like a total zombie.

They all opened their mouths simultaneously but no words were able to come out before the doors to the lounge opened.

All eyes fell towards the door. Who could it be? Everyone was in the room and Duck was in a coma state.

Slowly a shadow could be seen walking towards them. The Loonatics began to stand up slowly; tension growing heavier, if that was possible. The tension was now heavy enough to break any wall, kill anyone with just one glance; simply it was the heaviest of tension's ever felt.

"BOO!" Duck suddenly yelled jumping into the room. While everyone else totally screamed like crazy idiots. After what seemed to be 3 minutes they all ran out of air and fainted.

Duck on the other hand was laughing his head off. Deciding he had a good enough laugh he formed five water eggs and threw them at his team mates waking them up.

Slowly creeping over to Lexi who was starting to stir first he screamed "BOO!" and earned himself another high pitched scream from Lexi.

When they all came to they saw Duck sitting on his bottoms holding his ears. The tension was still there as they stared in shock at their newly awakened friend.

It took a little while for it all to sink in but when it did they realized that their friend was right there, alive and well. Duck just smirked and got up.

"What's wrong with you guys? That tension was so heavy I couldn't breathe!" he joked.

"DUCK!" they all yelled and literally jumped on him, smothering him with hugs.

"Whoa, what's with all these hugs? I'm not going anywhere." Duck said pushing his team mates off him.

Then he looked towards Tech. "Oh and Tech. Why was I in the med room connected to a hell ton of wires and a breathing mask?" This raised a few eyebrows. He couldn't have forgotten… could he?

"You mean…" Tech looked towards Ace. "You don't remember what happened?" Duck shook his head. "Nope. All I remember was that Zadavia called and we went on a mission. After that, everything's a blur."

"I see…" Tech seemed to be lost in thought now. "Anyways I'm starved. Slam wanna join me in raiding the fridge?" Duck said walking to the fridge. "Glabdla YA!" And the two headed off to raid the fridge.

There was something wrong with Duck and they could all feel it. They knew they saw something so Ace decided to make sure.

So he went up to Duck and said "Duck… why are you raiding the fridge with Slam. Usually you would always try to get to it before Slam did." Duck turned over at this and there it was. In his eyes was a white gleam of light.

"Really? Well I guess I just felt like it." And he took his plate of food and walked over to the TV. Ace decided to tell the others and after that the day seemed to be totally normal.

(Two Days Later)

Nothing much had happened since the incident, other than the fact that there were absolutely no villains to stop. Other than that everything went as usual. Except for the way Duck was acting of course.

The others had really notice a sudden change in Duck since two days ago. No longer did he boast about being a hero or acting like he normally does He was constantly locked up in his room.

The only times they got to see him was when he came out of his room. But he would always be wandering around seemingly in thought. When he went to the fridge to get food he would suddenly stop a few inches in front of it and go back into his room.

The others tried to talk to him and find out what was wrong, but nothing came to them. Ace was trying constantly to see what was wrong with Duck. He would often go to his room to have a little chat with their friend but his room would always be locked.

One time when Ace and Tech just came back from the training room they caught Duck doing meditation in the Lounge to their surprise he was levitating on his own. **FIVE FEET! **Off the ground.

Rev tried to talk to him since they were in friendlier terms but he got squat. The most Duck would say anymore was "I don't feel like talking." Other than that he was completely closed off to anything and everything.

They were all worried for Duck a lot. Nothing could reach Duck; it was like he was trapped in his own little world. Doing nothing but stare into space and wander every once in a while. Hopefully he would snap out of it soon.

Luckily they didn't hope in vain. During the next few days Duck became more active and was turning back into his old self again. Day by day the duck they knew would come back little by little. Hopefully soon he would be the same Duck.

The duck that would boast and rant on and on about himself would come back. The duck that they all cared for.

(A week later)

Duck had gone back to normal but he still stayed in his room every once in a while. Everyone was in the lounge finally able to relax.

Rev was playing a video game. Tech was back in the lab building something, and had come in for a break.

Lexi was reading a magazine while listening to her Mp3. Ace was sitting beside Rev watching him play with interest.

Slam was raiding the fridge again and Duck was sitting on the couch behind Rev seemingly watching Rev but he really wasn't.

He was in his little world thinking again. 'Why do I keep getting this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is wrong? Ughh what's wrong with me?"

Duck was broken out of his little reverie when he noticed Rev and Ace staring at him. 'Uhh Duck are you Ok? You Seem out of it lately." Said a worried Ace.

"Yeah Duck, you're always spacing out and stuff and you never seem to be paying attention to anything anymore." Rev said quickly.

"No, no! I'm fine, just thinking that's all." Duck said waving his hands to prove his point.

"If you say so." Ace turned around and Rev started playing again._ 'Phew that was close' _Duck thought.

"Oh yeah!" Duck stiffened, scared they noticed. "Duck can you get me a soda?" Rev said pressing buttons like crazy. _'Phew!'_ Duck thought as he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

"Oh and Duck can you get me one too?" "Yeah whatever Ace!" Duck waved his hand to show he didn't mind that much either.

"_Ughh why's my head hurt so much?" _Duck was beginning to sway back and forth a little. Ace noticed this. "You ok Duck?" "Yeah I'm fine see!" He smiled a big smile and pointed to it. "You sure?" "Yes!" "Ok then." And with that their little conversation ended and Ace went back to watching Rev play.

"_Ughh there's that horrible throbbing again!" _This time the ache was so painful Duck had to hold is head. Ending up grunting a bit. Everyone in the room noticed it and turned to Duck who was seemingly growing pale.

"Duck?" They were all getting worried. Duck slowly fell to his knees. They started to rush over to him. Rev got there first and helped him sit down.

"AHH!" Duck couldn't hold it any longer and slowly fell into unconsciousness. "Tech what's wrong with him?" Ace was getting a bit worried, they all were. Duck was a very close friend to all of them and they weren't going to fail him this time.

"Get him into the med room and I'll run some check ups. Rev take him outta here." The speedster nodded and in a flash he was gone with Duck in his arms and Tech following close behind.

"Think Duck's gonna be ok?" Lexi and Duck had a special bond just like all the others, but her bond with Duck was stronger. "I don't know Lexi. I really don't know."

(Three Hours Later)

All the Loonatics were in the lounge once again. But this time it wasn't for enjoyment, this time it was because they were waiting for Tech to give them news on Duck.

They had been waiting for three hours and now they were all wandering back and forth, not being able to sit still any longer.

Luckily Tech and Rev came in that exact moment and was soon swarmed by their friends. "So? What's wrong with Duck this time?" Lexi was first to speak up.

"It's nothing serious this time don't worry, he's just lacking in nutrition from not eating at all. But as for the head ache we don't know how that happened." Tech said calmly walking over to the couch and sitting down.

"Yeah so all we havta do now to help Duck is watch his eating habits and make sure he eats. But right now he just needs his rest. We'll start watching over him when he wakes up." Rev said quickly heading back over to his video game. The other three Loonatics were finally able to breathe a sigh of relief.

Lexi and Slam then went back to doing what they were doing a few hours ago but Ace never got a chance to go back to his training when Tech pulled him out of the room for a chat.

"Ace remember what I told you before about that something was inside Duck?" Ace nodded. "Well that is what seemingly gave Duck that head ache three hours ago. But this time it seems to have less of an effect on him. Its possible that Duck was able to fend it off before."

Ace breathed a sigh of relief at this. "So there's still some of whatever it is inside of Duck?" Tech nodded. "All we can do now is wait Ace. There's nothing we can do for him anymore except for helping him get better." Tech suddenly smirked.

This meant he had an evil idea in his head and Ace shivered on the inside.

"We'll havta keep an eye on him 24/7 and make sure he eats. And if he doesn't…" Tech suddenly snickered. Ace was getting a little freaked out by now. "Well we'll have to find another way to make him and I know the perfect way."

Tech started snickering and Ace was really freaked out by now. "Umm Tech are you ok?" "Huh? Oh yeah I'm fine. Just thinking of something. Anyways I'm going back to monitor Duck, I'll see you guys at dinner time." And with that he walked away.

"_Wow… I never knew Tech could be so scary!" _Ace watched Tech turn at the end of the hall and finally walked back into the lounge.

"_All we can do now is wait eh? Oh well. Guess there's no helping it." _With the chat over with Ace settled back down in his seat and started reading his magazine. This was sure going to be a very long week indeed.

This chapter came out early cuz I had free time. And hopefully I have more free time so I can continue writing. Please review! That'll make me update sooner D Until next time! Oh and umm my next updates may be later than expected cuz i have too much hwk XP


	3. The Secret is Out!

**Sole Survivor**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and 2 characters which you shall meet in chapter one of the next chapters.

_Speech in thought_

* * *

The week in which Duck had woken up was a very insane week. Day after day, night after night he was always guarded by one of his team mates. 

When watching TV Rev would guard him. In case he had another fainting spell.

When he went to train Ace would guard him, and literally stare at him the whole time. It was enough to send shivers down his spine getting stared at for so long.

When he read a book or did anything in the lounge it was Lexi's turn to watch over him. Seemingly they thought he was going to go nuts or something.

During missions was Tech's turn. Whenever someone tried to hit Duck, Tech would be there and receive it instead and then regenerate seconds later.

But worst of all was when he was guarded by Slam. Slam would not even leave him alone, and stuck to him like glue. He even tried to follow Duck into the washroom for heavens sake!

That went over the line and he ended up exploding in everyone's faces that day. After their little session they stopped guarding him, except at missions.

But sadly the lack of protection meant that they would stuff him with food. And well… he couldn't stop it.

During the mornings at breakfast they would literally stuff him with food. He was quite sure that he had indeed gained three pounds every morning.

Luckily lunch time wasn't as chaotic. They would let him eat what ever he wanted, as long as it was healthy. Duck was quite relieved at this.

Sadly it didn't last long for dinner was the most chaotic meal of the day.

By dinner time all his friends would have a weird smirking expression on their faces and at first he didn't know why but he soon found out.

They had eaten their dinners about an hour early so it was just him, but that was only during the first few days.

At first it was like that but by the 3rd day everything went downhill during dinner times. I guess he was lucky they stopped stuffing him during the mornings.

Dinner times went through the roof. When he tried to get something in his mouth one of the others beat him to it and stuffed like five loaves of bread in his mouth. This happened for any object of food he wanted.

Then it was juice time. They would literally dunk his head in a pitcher forcing him to drink all the liquids if he wanted to breathe. Day after day this routine went on and on for a full week and Duck was so happy when it ended.

* * *

(The Lounge)

Duck had called a meeting and anyone who knew him knew it wasn't going to be good.

"Ok guys, spill it. WHY THE HELL WERE YOU STUFFING ME ALL WEEK!" Duck was clearly very pissed due to the fact that he was as red as a tomato, a vein in his head was throbbing and well he was literally on fire.

The others cowered at the sight of him, and when they finally regained their composure they all pointed to Tech and said "It was him! He made us do it!"

Duck smirked and looked towards Tech who was now cowering behind Ace. "Well, well Tech, today's your lucky day." Duck said cracking his knuckles adding to the image of danger.

Tech just whimpered when suddenly Zadavia appeared on the telecom. '_Phew we're saved!' _They all thought.

'_Cheh! I never even got to get any payback yet!' _"Am I interrupting something Loonatics?" Zadavia said seeing Duck on fire and everyone else cowering behind a sofa.

"No, your not interrupting!" they all yelled at the same time. "I see…" "So Zadavia, what's it this time?" Ace said slowly standing up.

"Well Ace there's a female duck destroying the town and nobody can stop her. Look for yourself." She pointed to the hologram behind her. It showed a female duck throwing energy bolts around and destroying the buildings in the process.

They all gasped except Duck. "Merl…" They looked towards Duck. "Duck you know her?" Lexi said pointing to the duck in the hologram. He just nodded.

"She's…she's my sister." They all gawped. "That's your sister!" Duck nodded. "Well Duck, you're going to have to find a way to stop her before she levels the city. Zadavia out."

"Loonatics, let's jet!" Ace said and with that they activated their jet packs and headed for Acmetropolis.

Over the 2km they flew they saw rubble and leveled buildings everywhere. "Umm… Duck how on earth are we going to stop your sister? Look at what she's done so far! She's gotta be seriously powerful." Ace said pointing towards the leveled buildings.

"Yeah Duck, she's probably invincible!" Lexi joined in. The others just nodded.

"Well…" Duck said sheepishly. "I dunno, last time she like this only…" he suddenly stopped. "…only dad was able to stop her… but now he's gone…" Duck muttered the last part.

"Oh I never knew… sorry Duck." Lexi went over and patted him on the back. "It's ok… hey look we're here!" Duck pointed to his sister down below and soon they all landed.

Hearing the jet packs the female duck turned around. She looked exactly like duck but instead of orange feathers she had pale aqua colored ones.

And she had long blond hair tied into a ponytail and was wearing an aqua blue dress. But the oddest traits on her were her eyes. They were blood red.

"Merl it's me, your brother!" Duck said stretching out his arms and walking towards the duck. "Brother? I don't have a brother, especially not one like you!" the female duck spat. Duck stopped in his tracks.

"What do you mean? Merl it's me don't you recognize me?" "Cheh, like I said before I don't have a brother, and if I did he wouldn't be you that's for sure!" the duck called Merl spat and threw an energy bolt at Duck knocking him into a building.

"Duck!" the Loonatics ran up to their friend. "She doesn't seem to recognize you Duck, wonder what's wrong with her." Rev said quickly.

"Even if she is your sister Duck, we still have to stop her. She's destroying the town!" Tech said pointing to Merl.

"But… But! I know I can find a way to reach her!" Duck protested. "Sorry doc, we can let you get hurt again. Sit this one out before you really hurt yourself." Ace said pushing Duck towards the door of the building.

"But…but…" "No buts Duck, we're stopping her. And there's nothing you can do to stop us Duck." Lexi said. "Gjsfiodj!" Slam agreed.

"Fine… but just don't hurt her too much." Duck pleaded. "Don't worry doc we won't, unless it's necessary." And with that they all flew towards Merl leaving Duck by the building.

"Stop right there!" Ace said causing Merl to turn around. "What do you pests want _now_?" she said putting her hands on her hips.

"What we want is for you to stop destroying the city." Tech said stepping up. "Hmm… lemme think. No!" Merl smirked. "And why not?" Lexi yelled. "Hmm... maybe because I feel like it. What are you gonna do about it?" Merl was clearly asking for a fight.

"We didn't want to use force but if we have to use force to stop you then we will!" Ace said aiming his laser vision at Merl who just waved it away.

"How did you…" Ace was stunned. "It's one of my many powers. Is that all you've got?" "Not even close! Loonatics attack!" Ace yelled and the battle begun.

* * *

(With Duck)

Duck was totally bored out of his mind currently. He had nothing to do at all and was clearly almost falling asleep when. BOOM!

He suddenly shot up from his spot on the floor and looked around. Finally spotting that his friends had started a fight with his sister.

Suddenly there was another blinding light and when Duck opened his eyes again Merl was hovering over all of his friends ready to kill them in her next attack.

"Oh no… she's gonna kill them! I have to stop her right now!" Duck yelled and ran towards his friends, in haste and panic completely forgetting he had powers.

* * *

(Back with everyone else)

"Goodbye Loonatics." Merl smirked and formed an energy bolt in her hands. "No Merl, don't do it!" Duck yelled from three meters away.

"Duck? I thought I told you to stay put!" Ace yelled trying to face his friend and failing miserably.

"Yeah, you should've known better than that. Since when did I listen you? Besides I'm gonna save you now." Duck said getting closer.

"Too late ducky! Die Loonatics!" Merl pushed her hand down and aimed for the six figures on the ground before her. All time seemed to slow down.

Duck was frozen with shock. _'They're going to die. My sister's going to kill them! I have to save them! It can't end this way!' _were the thoughts going on through Duck's head.

"Don't do it, **_MERL!_**"Duck yelled. As soon as he yelled the last words he was surrounded by a blinding white light.

"What the… ahh!" Merl yelled shielding her eyes. The Loonatics were all suddenly engulfed in the bright white light. It was such a warm feeling rushing over the then. Little by little their strength returned and they were able to escape.

Slowly the light began to dim and Duck could be seen through the light. But something was different, they all sensed it.

As the light began to disappear Duck could be seen. He was wearing pure white and gold armor. Sword in hand he began to walk towards them, getting closer they noticed his eyes were no longer a bright blue but a shimmering gold and the aura around him was one of danger and devastation.

"Duck…?" Lexi muttered. "Oi Duck, what's up with the change?" Rev asked clearly as confused as the others. No reaction. "Duck?" Tech was almost hesitant. "Oi Duck you there? Common Duck say something!" Ace yelled trying to snap Duck out of his little trance.

Still no reaction. Duck walked right past them and advanced towards Merl who was now in a fighting stance. He slowly raised his sword and finally spoke.

"I will now release you from the matrine's spell. Be free!" And with that Duck sliced the air above Merl's head. His friends were confused when the area suddenly sparkled and a black ghostly thing could be seen.

As it started to dissipate Merl's eyes turned a bright blue color. As the ghostly thing disappeared Merl suddenly collapsed.

"What the-?" Tech was interrupted when Duck suddenly spoke again. "My job here is done, now I shall take my leave." Duck was suddenly glowing and the armor started to disappear. As the pieces all disappeared Duck suddenly collapsed also.

"What on earth is going on here? First the light then the armor then this, will someone tell me what's going on here!" Rev said totally confused.

"We don't know either Rev, but for now let's just get them back to the tower." Tech said and the others nodded in agreement. With that they all headed back to the tower.

* * *

(One Day Later)

The Loonatics were all in the lounge watching TV when the doors suddenly opened. "So you don't remember anything about our past?" Merl said and Duck shook his head then looked over to the TV. "Oh! Hey guys, I was just having a chat with Merl."

"Uhh Duck when did you guys wake up?" Tech asked turning around from is spot on the couch. "Umm we woke up like…" Duck looked towards Merl. "We woke up five hours ago bro." Merl said happily. "Oh yeah! Ehehe, I forgot." The others sweat dropped.

"Anyways Merl you wanna join me in breakfast?" Duck said walking over to the kitchen. "Sure! I'm starved!" Merl said following her brother.

The day went on as usual with the only difference of Duck showing Merl around and there was nobody to stop, odd enough.

"Man this is so boring! There's nothing to do around here!" Rev whined. "How bout we find something to do then?" Tech said from behind the manual he was reading.

"Like what!" Rev asked again. "Umm… I have a suggestion!" Merl said suddenly. "How about we watch a movie?" "Yeah! We haven't done that in a **_LONG_** time, what do you think Ace?" Lexi said looking towards Ace.

"Why not? What should we watch?" He asked. "I have an idea!" Rev said suddenly running out of the room and coming back five seconds later.

"How about this Ace? I just bought it! It's called Monster from the Deep Sea." Rev held up the DVD case for them to see.

"Why not? Sounds interesting enough. I'll get the popcorn." Duck said getting up from the couch. "So start the movie, it won't take long to make the popcorn."

"Yeah, sure, whatever Duck. Tech start the movie please." Ace said looking back towards the TV.

"_Ughh, my head hurts!" _Duck thought as he suddenly held his head. _"What the hell? It's gone already? Oh well less pain for me." _Duck continued to the kitchen and looked through the cupboards and finally found a few packets of microwave popcorn.

"Hey Duck hurry up with the popcorn, the movie's gonna start soon!" Rev yelled. "Hold your horses; the popcorn will be ready in a minute!" Duck yelled back.

As the popcorn began to pop Duck suddenly felt the pain again. _"What the hell? Ughh it hurts!" _Duck held back a scream but it ending up coming out as a moan anyways.

The others turned around. "Uhh Duck are you ok?" Tech called from the couch. "Yeah! I'm fine! _'Or at least as fine as I could be with a killer headache.'"_ The popcorn had finished by now and Duck headed back to the others.

"_UGHH! IT HURTS LIKE HELL!" _Duck dropped to his knees and let out a slight hiss. This made the others turn around again. "Bro are you ok?" Merl asked concern for her brother rising. "Yeah I'm fi- AHHHHH!" Duck screamed as the pain began to escalate.

"Duck!" Lexi screamed as they all ran over to him. Duck screamed again as a white star appeared on his forehead.

"What on earth is that? How does an imprint suddenly appear on someone's forehead like that?' Rev said running around the room like a maniac.

"That's-" Merl was cut off as Duck started screaming in pain again, this time rolling around on the floor.

"Oi Duck! Calm down man!" Ace yelled shacking Duck. This only caused Duck to scream louder and soon enough he fell unconscious, the star glowing brighter than ever.

"What the? Duck!" Ace yelled shaking him again. "Don't worry Ace, he's fine. What an idiot, he caused this himself." Merl said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Tech asked. "I'll explain later, right now just get him over to the couch. After I've dealt with my bro I'll explain ok?" Merl said. "Just get him onto the couch!"

"Fine, Slam get Duck over to the couch." Ace said. "Gauiaoipf!" Slam said and picked up Duck putting him on the couch gently. "Ok stay here, I need to get something from his room. Hopefully he still kept it." Merl said and ran off towards Duck's room.

"Umm someone mind telling me what that's all about?" Ace said looking towards the others. "Don't look at me Ace; I don't have a clue either." Rev said raising up his hands.

"Don't look at us; we don't have a clue either." Lexi said shaking her head and holding up her hands.

"I guess all we can do is wait for Merl to get back here, and look here she comes!" Rev said pointing down the hall.

"Ughh! Stupid brother, tossing it away! Stupid idiot! Can't believe I have to let him use mines! Ughh! When he wakes up he is such a dead duck!" Merl said storming back into the room, clearly pissed. The other Loonatics sweat dropped.

Walking over to Duck she seemed to calm down a bit, so the others took it as safe to approach. "Uhh Merl mind explaining now?" Ace said sweat dropping still.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me another minute." Merl said as she took out a blue box from her pant pockets. Opening it they could see a needle with gold colored liquid inside it. She jabbed it into Duck which made the others drop their jaws.

"_She's one hell of a violent girl!" _They all thought as Merl injected the liquid into Duck.

"Stupid idiot, now I have to make more! Ughh he's suck a pain in the butt!" Merl huffed. "Is it ok to tell us what's going on now?" Tech spoke up.

"Huh? Oh sure, lemme do one more thing first." Merl said and turned towards Duck again. _SLAP! _The others gawped again, this time in shock. _"Wow Duck's got one hell of a violent girl for a sister. I feel sorry for the poor guy."_ Ace thought.

"Ok so where were we? Oh yeah I was gonna tell you what happened." Merl said and dusted her hands. The other Loonatics regained their composure and sat down to listen.

"Ok hmm… let's see. My idiot brother here erased his memory when he got here, and now he's regaining it is. That's why he was screaming. What an idiot! Anyways that star mark means he's getting his old powers back too, but I swear he's such a doofus sometimes!" Merl said.

"Umm what do you mean by when he got here?" Tech asked curious. "Yeah wasn't Duck born here in Acmetropolis?" Lexi asked curious. "Nope, he wasn't. He was born on a different planet along with me, Pluthian to be exact." Merl answered.

"Pluthian? Where's that?" Ace asked, clearly never hearing of the planet before. "Oh, guess you guys wouldn't know. It's around Alfa Centauri, through 20 warp holes and after that it would still be 5000 light years away!" Merl said happily.

"Oh my goodness! How on earth could you get here and not be old people? That's sooooooooooooooooooooo far away!" Rev said in shock. "Gsadapidgojngoadis!" Slam said. Translation: How did you get here?

"Umm… we took my bro's ship to get here; it took us about three hours. And boy where those hours LONG! My bro was sooo boring! Oh and umm about the time thing, I really don't know, I think it was the extra turbo flame thrusters and the special hyper drive he installed."

"Flame thrusters? Hyper drive? Duck installing? That's totally impossible!" Tech said. "Well, he kinda built the whole ship but cheh he does that all the time." Merl said proud of her brother. That made the others drop their jaws _AGAIN!_

"Guess that's the reaction I would get when I tell people that Duck's a super genius. We are the royal family after all! Oh dear, I said too much!" Merl suddenly clasped her hand over her mouth.

Everyone suddenly stopped what they were doing and stared at Merl. "OH MY GOD! YOU GUYS ARE THE ROYAL FAMILY? HOLY CRAP!" they all yelled.

"Ehehe… oh well. Now that that's out I'm guessing you want to know why we came here am I correct?" They all nodded. "Oh wells, even if my stupid bro didn't tell you I might as well. You need to be prepared for what's going to happen next.

"What do you mean?" Ace asked. "Well there's someone after us and you should know the story if you want to be prepared for the battle that's coming up."

"Oh, anyways let's hear it. The story." Lexi said. Merl nodded.

"Well… it started 15 years ago…"

* * *

The nxt chappie is prob gona b a flashback of their past life. And I probably wont update for about a month. Been getting writer's block, so if you have any ideas I'm willing to take them. Also I might not update very soon anymore I've been getting wayyy to much hwk lately. And I'll try my best to update as soon as possible. Unless of course I have too much hwk that it gets in the way. Anyways please review D 


	4. Past Revealed, A New Enemy Arises

**Sole Survivor**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and 2 characters which you shall meet in chapter one of the next chapters.

_Speech in thought. Flashback_

I'm doing this as a flashback of the past so here are the ages of all the Loonatics just to let u know just in case you get confused.

Ace: 19

Tech: 20

Rev: 19

Duck: 19

Lexi: 19

Slam: 20

Duck's real name in this story is Daniel XP. Oh and if you wonder why they can talk like normal people, its cuz their smarter than normal people ok? And now let's begin the story shall we?

* * *

"Well… it started 15 years ago… on our home planet of Pluthian…" Merl began. _

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_Far, far away beyond the galaxies was the beautiful planet of Pluthian and on it was a kingdom. It was an incredibly beautiful kingdom. _

_Luscious flowers covered the planet. Trees grew far past the clouds, with sparkling rivers and ponds covering the whole planet. _

_The animals would be seen prancing around the fields. The birds would sing their songs and then fly high into the sky._

_All the people would be seen with smiles everyday as they picked out flowers and food from the castle garden as the sun shone its bright rays over the planet._

_Everything was absolutely beautiful it was breathtaking. But the most breathtaking sight would have to be the castle standing in the middle of the whole planet. _

_It stretched over 100ft into the clouds. It was made of pure white bricks and every once in a while a few golden bricks would suddenly appear and make it look even better. The castle_

_Courtyard was truly a sight to behold._

_The grass was well trimmed and shed a beautiful glow. There were many types of flowers in this garden, each as ravishing as the others. The bluebells would chime every time the wind blew by. The roses lined the whole Courtyard, each a different color._

_And in the middle of this beautiful Courtyard was a marvelous fountain. It was made of pure diamond and the water shined a majestic glow that sparkled. Within its depths were the most beautiful koi anyone had ever laid eyes on._

_And within this yard were two children. A boy of four years and his little sister of three years both playing happily…_

"_Merl get back here you little thief!" the brother yelled towards his little sister._

…_or at least seemingly happily._

"_Nuh uh Daniel! You're never gonna catch me so forget it!" the little sister known as Merl said running from her brother Daniel._

"_So not true! I'll catch you and when I do you're going to give me back my book!" Daniel yelled as the two ran around the yard._

"_Good luck with that! I'm going to go to father!" Merl yelled and ran into the castle as Daniel followed soon after. But unbeknownst to them someone was watching them within the castle. It was their father. Their mother had died a long time ago, from a deadly disease. So now their father was the only one left._

_

* * *

_

(In the Throne Room)

_The king and father of Merl and Daniel looked out the window towards his two children and sighed as they ran off. "They're so happy; I wish this war would stop so they could grow up happily. But sadly it won't happen." The king sighed again._

_Not soon after a man came in. "Good day my king, I have news for you." The man said. "Oh Robinson! What is it?" The king asked turning around in his seat._

_Robinson was the head of the council and head technician of the castle. He had come to the palace three years ago when the king had found him unconscious in the middle of the road. _

_After Robinson had explained what happened the king kindly offered him a home in the castle and made him head technician, and he slowly advanced into becoming head of the council soon afterwards._

"_Well…" the man known as Robinson began. "It seems that the army from Carnas (A/N: That's the name of the planet beside Pluthian that I thought of XP! Anyways back to the story) is increasing and our forces won't be able to hold them back for long." _

"_I see… and how long will it be until they reach the castle?" the king asked calmly. "Well by my estimates… they would arrive here in two weeks, three if we are lucky." Robinson answered._

"_I see… Robinson." "Yes your majesty?" "Prepare a rocket, make sure to finish it before the army comes here, understood?" "Yes your majesty." And with that Robinson left the room._

_The war had started precisely three years ago on the day Daniel was born. The people of Pluthian had rejoiced that they had a prince who would soon take the throne after their king had retired. From the moment he was born everyone on the planet knew he was going to be a good king._

_But sadly on the planet of Carnas, the people saw it as a bad omen. The king and queen had never been able to produce a loving and caring child and so they suffered so. But this time was different, Leon (the prince of Carnas) was a good child. Unlike all the others but the people never knew._

_Seemingly they all thought that 'if we have a bad ruler to be then they shouldn't be able to have a ruler to be at all!' and with those thoughts a page came to Pluthian and tried to assonate Daniel that very night._

_But as luck would have it he was caught and put to jail, and sentenced to death a week later. The people of Carnas felt that the people of Pluthian were unreasonable and decided to be at war with them. The king of Pluthian tried to reason with them and oddly they agreed very easily._

_But that was only a cover up, they were preparing to strike when the people of Pluthian had least expected. After a year Merl was born, and at the same time the people of Carnas struck, killing two soldiers guarding Merl's room and once again tried to assonate Merl but failed._

_After this failed attempt they decided to go to war and this time the king of Pluthian wasn't able to convince them and so the war had started. It had lasted four years but now it seemed that it was coming to a close and the people of Pluthian were losing._

'_Why did this have to start, it was so peaceful before this all started.' Were the thoughts going through the king's mind. 'This war had caused many deaths and if I have to give up my life to stop it I would, just please let this madness end.' _Were the thoughts going through the king's mind. '

_The king was disrupted from his thoughts as the door to the throne room flew open. "Papa! Papa!" Merl yelled running up to her father. "Daniel was chasing me!" At this the king looked towards his son standing by the door._

"_Nuh uh Merl you liar!" Daniel said walking up towards his father. "Merl stole my book and she won't give it back!" He pointed to the book Merl had in her hands. The king's eyes softened._

"_Merl dear is this true?" their father asked in a gentle tone. "No! It's my book!" Merl yelled and ran out the door, but she had an odd red lining around herself._

_The other two looked in shock. "Uh oh… dad she's angry again isn't she?" Daniel asked shaking. The king nodded. "Yes Daniel, but this time she really seems to be angry. You saw that aura around her right?" Daniel nods._

"_Well that tells us we have to calm her down before she hurts someone, her powers are growing! And it could possibly kill someone!" After this Daniel and his father ran out the door in search of Merl._

_She wasn't hard to find seeing as how there was smoke rising from the fields a few yards away. Seeing this, the two ran up to her. "Merl dear, calm down!" their father yelled trying to get to Merl in the midst of all the smoke and flames that she had created not so long ago._

"_No! It's my book and Daniel can't have it!" Merl sobbed in the middle of all the flame and smoke. Her strong emotions ended up creating bolts of thunder to reign down on them and a few explosions of occur around the three._

"_Daddy, we have to get Merl out of there! She's going to die with all this smoke and fire around her! It's very dangerous!" Daniel yelled in concern for his little sister. "Don't worry Daniel; I'll go get her, wait here." And with that their dad went into the flames._

"_Daddy!" Daniel was about to go after him but a wall of flame suddenly erupted and stopped him in his path. He was stuck there waiting for his sister and father to come out._

_

* * *

_

(In this middle of the flames)

"_It's not fair! Daddy's always taking Daniel's side! It's not fair! He doesn't care about me!" Merl sobbed creating more bolts of thunder to reign down in the area._

"_Merl! Merl where are you?" her father called for her. Merl's head suddenly shot up. 'Daddy does care…' "Here I am daddy! Here I am!" Merl yelled jumping up so her dad could see her. But a bolt of thunder was going to strike at Merl just as she stood up._

_The king saw this in time and ran up to his daughter protecting her with his arms he received the blast instead. "Daddy!" _

_

* * *

_

(Back outside)

"_Daddy!" Daniel heard his sister scream. 'Oh no! Daddy's hurt! I have to save them!' Daniel then rose up his hands and started to concentrate. "Bi-el dons les crei de flemme!" Daniel said as his hands glowed a warm blue. _

_Slowly all the flame, smoke, and thunderbolts began to disappear and the field began to return to how it was before all of this happened. As the smoke disappeared Merl and their father was seen._

'_DADDY!' This was the first thought that came to Daniel. Rushing up to the two Daniel jumped into his father's arms. "Daddy! Merl your safe!" Daniel snuggled into his father's arms. "Yes Daniel, we're safe." The king said slowly looking over to Merl he started again. "Don't you have something to give back to your brother?"_

_Merl nodded. "Umm… sorry Daniel. I guess I was just angry s'all." Merl smiled and handed him his book. "Thanks Merl!" Daniel gleamed looking over towards his father he noticed the scorch mark on his arm. "Daddy you're hurt!" Daniel screamed._

"_It's nothing to worry about Daniel. It's just a little burn." The king said smiling. "It's all my fault you got hurt." Merl sobbed and began to cry. "There, there. No need to cry. I know let's go back to the castle and get a slice of cake what do you say?" The king looked towards his two children._

"_Yeah!" They said at the same time and they all headed back to the castle. The week went on with the exception of Merl and Daniel chasing each other and breaking stuff, and the sudden increase in their powers._

_Sadly the forces from Carnas were slowly making their way to the castle. But the king still held the secret from Daniel and Merl so that they needn't worry. But as time went by it was getting harder and harder for him to keep the secret._

_

* * *

_

(In the Throne Room)

_It was past evening and near nighttime and Daniel, Merl and their father were in the throne room happily chatting, while looking at the fireflies outside the window._

"_I'm going to be king someday! I'm going to be a good one and make you proud Daddy!" Daniel said merrily._

"_Being king is hard work Daniel, are you sure you can do it?" their father said tickling Daniel. Merl just smiled from the sidelines. "Gah! That tickles daddy!" Daniel laughed as his father continued to tickle him._

_After a few minutes the king stopped tickling Daniel and started on Merl seeing how she seemed so gloomy. "Gah! Daddy, stop it that tickles!" Merl choked in-between laughs._

"_Good to see you back to being your happy little self." Their father grinned at them._

"_Yeah Merl! You've been so gloomy lately what's up?" Daniel asked. "It's nothing, just been thinking that's all." Merl answered._

"_Oh Ok. Anyways as I was saying…" Daniel looked towards his father. "I'm going to be the greatest king ever! I'll make sure the people have all they need and be just as good a king as you are daddy!" Daniel said proudly._

"_Cheh! I don't think so Daniel! You're a lazy bum and you won't be able to rule this kingdom properly. But if it was me I would definitely be able to rule." Merl said full of confidence._

"_Nuh uh I'm the better ruler." _

"_No I am!" (Merl)_

"_I am!" (Daniel)_

"_No I am!"_

"_I am!"_

"_No I am!"_

"_Ok you are." Daniel said pulling the trick. "No way! Its obviously you Daniel." Merl said gladly until it sunk it. "Daniel you trickster!" Merl said pouting. Their father just laughed. "I try." Daniel said smugly._

"_Why you!" Merl never got to finish when a knock came on the door. "Come in." the king said. The person outside obeyed and came in. They all saw it was the royal page, Kite. "Sire, I have news for you. Please come out here so we may talk privately." The royal page said pointing to the door._

"_Ok, you two wait in here ok?" their father said ruffling their hair before following the page outside._

"_Wonder what their talking about." Merl said as their father and the page exited the room. "Why don't we go and listen?" Daniel suggested. "But daddy said to stay in here!" Merl argued back. _

"_Well… then we'll listen through the doors." Daniel said after a little bit of arguing they decided to listen through the doors._

"_My king, the enemy forces are nearly here! And all of the other knights have fallen." The page's panicked voice could be heard from the other side of the room._

_Daniel and Merl's eyes bugged. 'ENEMY FORCES?' They both thought at the same time and began to listen again._

"_I see… so is there nothing we can do to stop it?" the king asked. "I'm sorry, I don't think there is, all the forces have fallen and there is nobody left that is able to stop them." The page said. _

"_I see… I guess this is the end of Pluthian. Kite, take anyone who can still fight and place them in front of the palace walls on guard duty. If our kingdom falls, then we shall fight doing it! You are dismissed." The king said with courage. "Yes sire." And with that the sounds of footsteps could be heard walking away._

'_There are forces invading us? How can this be?' Were the panicked thoughts running through Daniel's head. 'I don't want this to happen! How did it start? We have to stop it and save the people!'_

'_How can this be happening? How could daddy not tell us?' Merl thought, also panicking. 'We should be helping the people not sitting in here being happy! We should be helping the people, it's our job!'_

_They were going to continue their train of thought when suddenly the doors flung open and in walked their father._

"_Daddy! How come you never told us there was a war going on? We could've helped!" Daniel said rushing over to his father's side. Looking up, the king saw sincerity in Daniel's eyes._

"_Yeah papa, why didn't you tell us? Our powers have been growing, you said so yourself! We could help!" Merl yelled looking up at her father with tear filled eyes._

_The king felt his heart being torn now that they knew. With a calm voice he spoke "Don't worry my dears. I will protect you if it means costing me my life. Don't worry." Their father said as he picked up his two children._

_Hearing the last two lines leaving their fathers mouth it took a bit of time to sink in, but when it did they started to cry._

"_No! We don't want you to die!" Merl sobbed into her father's arms. "We want you to be by our side while we grow up! We don't want you to die!" Daniel cried into his father's chest. _

'_I knew it was a bad thing to let them know, I feel so helpless seeing my two dears like this.' _

"_It's ok my precious children. Dying is a part of life. It's something we all have to face. Hush dear ones." Their father comforted them. Their crying began to die down and their father decided it was time to put them to bed._

_Luckily before he go to their room they had fallen asleep, clearly tired from all the crying. Slowly walking into their room he tucked them into bed._

'_Good night my dears, this might be the last time we may be together. I hope you cherished it well.' With that the king left the room. But unknown to him the two children were still awake._

"_So what should we do Daniel? Daddy won't let us fight; he'll say we're too young." Merl asked turning to face her brother on the bed beside her._

"_I don't know Merl. We'll have to think about that part tomorrow." Daniel said turning towards the ceiling. 'This is going to be a problem, we both want to help but we're too young to do anything about it!' With these thoughts in his head Daniel slowly fell asleep._

'_Daniel's already falling asleep. Oh well it is late now. I might as well go to bed too.' And with that Merl slowly fell asleep._

_

* * *

_

(The Next Morning)

_Daniel and Merl were in their room just hanging around. Daniel was at his desk reading a book on rockets, ships and vehicle weapons, devices and workings._

_Merl on the other hand was at her own desk mixing chemicals and creating new potions and she was also testing with medicine pills and liquids. _

_The day went on and on like this with the two children lost in their own worlds. It was absolutely quiet, so quiet you could hear the wind blow by. It would've driven someone insane being in such a quiet area but the two children were in their own worlds so they didn't notice._

_This continued on until the afternoon when one of Merl's potions suddenly exploded. BOOM!_

_Daniel literally jumped 2ft into the air and landed on the floor when he came down. "Merl! What on earth have you done?" Daniel said rushing over to his sister._

"_Umm… nothing much Ehehe. I just made an energy/food supplement that could last someone weeks without food!" Merl said proudly holding up a few green pills the size of a bean. _

_Daniel just smacked his forehead. "Oh my goodness Merl, you nearly scared the life out of me when that potion of yours exploded." Daniel said cleaning Merl off with a cloth nearby._

"_Ehehe… sorry Daniel, I didn't me-" Merl was cut off as her stomach started to growl, Merl flushed a slight pink._

"_Looks like your hungry!" Daniel said giggling. Not soon after did his stomach growl also. He stopped giggling and turned a bright shade of red. Merl giggled._

"_I guess we're both hungry, let's go get some food ok Daniel?" Merl asked taking her brother's hand. "Yeah sure, let's go." And with that the two siblings walked hand in hand towards the kitchen._

_

* * *

_

(The Kitchen)

_Daniel was raiding the fridge while Merl was gathering a few bowls and utensils. "Aha!" Daniel yelled brining out a pot of soup and a big cake. "Look, here's some food for the night!" Daniel walked over to the table and put the things down._

_Grabbing a knife from one of the drawers Daniel cut the cake and put the two slices on the two plates. "Now for the soup." Merl said getting a soup spoon and filling the bowls. After they had gotten the food out and served for themselves they put the cake and soup back into the fridge._

"_I think we should be going back to our rooms now Daniel." Merl said holding the two cake plates. "I think so too, so let's go." Daniel got the soup bowls and they walked back to their rooms._

_The two ate in peace while continuing on what they were doing before. By the bed time Daniel had read at least 20 books. While Merl had enough energy/supplement pills that it would last someone at least 7 years. After that Daniel found out she had also created about another 12 years supply worth of water pills._

_They were all packed in small boxes the size of a ring box. "I think it's time we go to bed Merl." Daniel said yawning and putting his things away "Ok. Merl said packing up all her test tubes and potions._

"_Night Merl." Daniel said turning off the light on his side of the room. "Night Daniel." Merl did the same and soon they both fell asleep. They were only able to sleep for what seemed to be five-seven hours before they were abruptly woken up._

"_Ughh? Who is it? Merl and Daniel said rubbing his eyes and turning on the room light. It took a bit of time for their eyes to adjust but when it did they saw that the person who woke them up was Kite._

"_Hurry up my prince and princess, we don't have much time. Hurry up and pack your bags." Kite rushed them. The two just looked at each other before starting to pack. Daniel packed his books and some clothes. Merl packed her clothes and her potions, pills and tubes._

_Seeing that they were done packing Kite pushed them out the door and they headed down a hall. _

"_Where are we going?" Daniel asked as he helped Merl with her suitcase. "We're going to the rocket your father told us to build for you." Kite said turning down a corridor._

"_What for?" Merl said finally getting used to her suitcase. "Your father knew the enemy forces would invade our kingdom and so he told us to build it so we could send you to a safe place." Kite answered moving into a jog. Daniel and Merl followed suit._

"_Where's daddy?" Merl asked as they all started running down another corridor. "You father is outside defending the castle my princess." Kite said taking out a key and opening the door in front of them._

"_What! We have to go help him!" Daniel yelled ready to turn back when Kite stopped him. "You can't, the enemy forces are here!" Kite said and picked up the two and ran into the room._

_Within it was a huge aircraft. Kite saw the knights from Carnas approaching and tossed the two children into the aircraft. The moment they landed on the floor of the aircraft the door suddenly snapped shut._

_Daniel and Merl slammed their fists on the door trying to get out but to no avail. While Kite ran over to the control panel and activated the lift off. It was at that moment the knights from Carnas kicked down the door._

"_Lift off in T minus 5 seconds." The computer said. At this the knights and Kite began a brutal sword fight. "We have to help him!" **"5!" **"We can't! This stupid door won't open!" _

"_**4!" **They looked out the windows and saw that Kite was being pushed back. **"3"** "Kite's losing!" They both yelled. **"2!"**_

"_Nooo! We have to go help him!" Merl began pounding her fists on the door once again. **"1! LIFT OFF!"** At this very moment they witnessed their first death. One of the knights had come from behind and stabbed Kite in the chest while the other stabbed him in the heart._

"_NOOOO!" The two children yelled as the aircraft started to move. In a matter of moments they had soared out of the room and started moving towards the clouds._

_The land outside was completely destroyed. The fields were all being burnt and corpses were lain out as far as the eye could see. But in the middle of all the massacre was their father. He was fighting against the king of Carnas. _

_The king of Carnas played dirty and kicked some dirt into their father's eyes. Time seemed to slow down to just the four of them as the two children had to witness their father's death by the hands of the king of Carnas. Their father only managed to stab the other in the heart as well before falling down, dead…_

"_Father!" Merl yelled. It was too much for the two children and they cried in each other's arms as the ship took them further and further away from their home planet. Unbeknownst to them, the prince of Carnas was following them. _

_Lucky for Daniel and Merl, Leon's ship swerved in a different direction and plummeted to the planet Earth._

_While Daniel and Merl were headed for an unknown planet. They crashed on the planet with no way off, seeing how their ship was completely destroyed in the crash._

"_What are we going to do now Daniel?" Merl sobbed into her brother's arms as they got off the ship. "I don't know Merl; all we can do now is try to survive on our own. Did you bring the energy/ food supplement pills and the water ones too?"_

_Merl nodded and took out seven red boxes from her pocket, and another five blue ones from the other pocket. "We'll use these to live until we can fix our ship and head for a planet where we can live a normal life." Daniel said comforting Merl. "Ok." Merl said and they began their life on the desolate planet._

_They slowly grew up on the planet on their own, surviving on nothing but Merl's pills. They lived on the planet with nobody there other than each other. As they grew their powers did too. Daniel learned more about space ships and so looked around the planet for metal pieces to fix the ship._

_Merl grew also, right along side her brother. She improved quite a bit in the medical department. As the years went by Daniel was able to find pieces of metal and stuff to fix their ship._

_After five years on the desolate planet Daniel was finally able to fix the ship and they headed to a new solar system far, far away. Weeks later they found a planet that looked survivable and so they landed._

_The planet was called Earth and it was there that they began their new lives…_

_(End of Flashback)

* * *

_

"And that's our story…" Merl concluded with a hint of sadness in her voice.

When she looked up she saw that Lexi was in tears and Ace was comforting her. Tech was looking down in sadness from what the two had to face as children.

Slam was unmoving but you could see he was quite sad for the two ducks. Rev on the other hand was totally still at the moment but burst into tears a few moments later.

"It's for the best that you should know." Said a familiar voice. The Loonatics all turned around to be faced with Duck.

"Duck! I'm so sorry for what happened to you two." Lexi sobbed running into Duck and crying in his arms. "Its for the best Lexi… it's for the best…" Duck said soothing Lexi down.

"We're so sorry Duck. We never knew that happened to you." Ace said gloomily. "It's ok, you would've found out sooner or later." Duck gave Lexi for Ace to console and walked over to his sister.

"You needed to know. Leon has found us so you guys should be ready to face him. And you needed to learn our past in order for that." Duck said putting a hand on Merl's shoulder while she leaned her head on her brother's shoulder.

The other Loonatics held their heads in sadness as Merl and Duck walked out the door.

The next few days were normal except for the fact that Duck went missing every now and then. Nobody knew why, not even Merl. But they would soon find out...

* * *

(The Lounge)

Everything was normal again and Rev was once again playing his video game with Ace watching beside him. Lexi was reading a magazine while listening to her Mp3. Tech was at a table looking at blueprints for who knows what. And Slam was well… he was raiding the fridge.

"Duck, who is this Leon person?" Ace said suddenly and slowly getting up and sitting beside Duck and Merl on the couch. At this the room suddenly stopped in all action, Rev even paused his game in order to listen.

"Well Ace, Leon is the prince of Carnas and he's after us. Merl and I have been running from him ever since but we can't anymore. He's found us and he will come here." Duck said simply. "In fact he's going to come here in 3…2…1…" As soon as Duck said this blinding light suddenly appeared.

Everyone had to block their eyes except for Duck and Merl of course. As soon as the light died down another Duck was seen. He looked similar to Duck except he had red feathers instead of orange ones and his eyes were crimson.

"My, my Leon come to pay me a visit already?" Duck said getting up and walking towards the other Duck known as Leon, stopping only a few feet away from him.

"I'm glad to see you haven't forgotten me." Leon smirked. "It's time Daniel. It's time to end this war once and for all. On the place where it all began."

"I guess it is." Duck said turning around to face the others. Slowly Duck's hands began to glow and two pieces of paper and a box appeared in the palm of his hand, each marked with a number.

"Merl you'll know what to do with these." Duck said and tossed the paper marked #1 and the box towards Merl and then turned to Tech. "Tech, here's a present for you, ask Merl to find it for you." Duck smiled and levitated the paper over to Tech who took it.

"Ok Leon, we can go now." Duck said and suddenly both of their hands glowed an eerie blue. The Loonatics were dumbstruck and speechless.

"Sans do fren con mae shen riel sho des croel!" Duck and Leon said as a portal suddenly appeared in the middle of their two outstretched hands.

"Time to go Daniel." Leon said pointing towards the portal. Duck nodded. "I'll be seeing you guys later." Duck smiled and the two ducks went through the portal and disappeared.

* * *

Yay! This chappie is longer than the others D. Hehe, sorry for it being a bit late. The teachers gave me a hell load of homework this week so I wasn't able to right, that and I got some writer's block XP. Anyways review and I hope to update soon, until next time D. 


	5. Unexpected Surprises and Arrivals

**Sole Survivor**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and 2 characters which you shall meet in chapter one of the next chapters.

_Speech in thought._

* * *

Everyone was completely speechless stuck in the spot they were in. They were all in shock except for Merl of course, she knew what was happening. So while the others stared she headed towards the couch and sat down. 

Reaching over for the book she was reading before she started reading, waiting for the Loonatics to snap out of their trance.

It was already about five minutes and they literally seemed to be frozen in shock.

Merl got up off her seat and poked each Loonatic only to find out that they had already fainted.

'_Oh god! How could they faint at something like that?' _Merl thought as she used her powers to create a hose and turned it on full blast on the Loonatics.

This gave Merl her desired results. The moment the water had hit them all of them started to splutter. After about 10 seconds Merl turned off the water.

"Wow, sure took you guys long to wake up." Merl said making the hose disappear and putting her hands on her hips. While walking over to stand near Lexi.

"Ehehe… guess it was cuz we never saw something like that before." Ace said sheepishly. "It was freaky how they just disappeared stepping into that hole thingy." Lexi said tossing everyone a towel.

"Yeah I know eh? That was so cool how they both chanted something and that vortex appeared out of nowhere. We should really get something like that! It would be so cool!" Rev said running around the room to dry off rather than using a towel.

"It was indeed very fascinating. The way they created the deportation whorl was indeed very fascinating…" Tech said going into a train of thought. While the others just sweat dropped at Tech's advanced speech.

"Anyways…" Ace said turning towards Tech and Merl. "Why are your pockets glowing?" Everyone turned to look at the said two. And oddly their pockets were glowing and so was the box that Duck had created before he disappeared.

"What on earth? That is so cool I wonder what it is. Come on Tech, take it out and let us see." Rev said running over to his best friend and jumping around him in excitement.

Tech sweat dropped and so did the others. "Ok Rev chill, I'll take it out." Tech said pulling out the piece of paper that Duck had given him before he disappeared.

"Yeow!" Tech yelled dropping the piece of paper and blowing on his hand. This raised eyebrows. "Umm what's wrong Tech?" Lexi said getting an ice pack and giving it to him.

"For one thing that piece of paper is burning hot, and secondly I don't think any of us can touch it without getting burnt badly." Tech said holding up his hand for the others to see.

It was quite disgusting actually, Tech's hand had been charred and you could see pieces of burnt flesh about to fall off and blood ready to ooze out in the background just before a green light emanated from it and healed.

"Eww!" Lexi and Rev said moving away in disgust. "That is the nastiest thing I have ever seen!" Lexi said slowly regaining her composure.

"It was so disgusting how there was all that burnt flesh and blood, it was totally nasty!" Rev said running over to the sink and puking.

"Oagdbgaog!" Slam agreed. Translation: That really was nasty!

"I agree Slam that was really nasty. How are we going to read it without getting our hands killed?" Ace said looking over to Merl who was in thought.

"Huh? Say something Ace?" Merl said snapping out of her train of thought. "I said how are we going to read it without getting our hands killed?" Ace repeated.

"Oh that, well if you look closer you can see the number 2 etched into the paper." Merl pointed towards the paper. The number 2 was clearly there and glowing a bright red.

"Well since number 1 comes before 2," Merl held up her piece of paper and on it was the number 1. "We have to read this one first." Merl said smartly.

"Why didn't you tell us sooner? My hand is burning hot right now." Tech said putting the ice pack on his hand only to take it off a few seconds later from the stinging pain.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that." Merl said walking over to Tech, putting her hands over his she chanted, "Mien belle crème shu rien." Her hands glowed a warm white and in a matter of moments it stopped glowing as Tech looked in shock.

"Wow, my hand feels like normal, possibly even better." Tech said waving his hand around. "What did you do?" he said turning back to Merl.

"Just one of my medical skills turned into a spell." Merl smiled, "Anyways… let's get back to the papers shall we?" They nodded. Merl slowly opened the paper and it was blank.

Then the most amazing thing happened. The paper glowed a bright gold and slowly words started to appear but it was in a weird different language.

"Umm what does it mean? I haven't even seen that type of writing before." Ace said turning to Merl. "It's the Pluthian language, hold on I'll translate it."

She slowly held her hand over the piece of paper, and it slowly started to glow. After about a minute the message turned into the English language. "Wow…" They all said. Looking at the paper they began to read, it said:

_

* * *

Dear Merl, _

_By the time you read this I'll probably be fighting Leon right now. You'll know where to find us sis. Anyways I'm guessing you guys wanna find me right, I bet you're curious. That part doesn't matter but if you want to then in the box I gave Merl you will find something that will help you get to me. Oh but you have to read the letter I gave Tech first. I'm hoping you will like it Tech._

_Until we meet again,_

_Duck_

* * *

"Ok, Duck's sure a mind reader. Anyways let's see your letter Tech!" Rev said unable to control his excitement. 

"Uhh… are you sure it's safe to touch it?" Tech asked Merl.

It's perfectly fine Tech, just hurry up and open it." Merl said somewhat annoyed.

"Ok then." Tech bent down and picked up the paper and suddenly it began to spark. "What the?" Tech said dropping the piece of paper.

"Oh god," Merl said slapping her head. "I should've known."

"What do you mean?" Lexi said as they all watched the paper catch flame and burn. "Well Lexi, the thing is that it's not a letter. It's a map. This is what all the maps tend to do when someone touches it." Merl said pointing to the burning piece of paper.

"If that happens all the time then how are we going to read it?" Ace said stepping away from the paper now tossing out sparks everywhere.

"You'll see Ace, in 3…2…1…!" As soon as these words left Merl's mouth the paper completely burnt down and the pile started to glow brightly

"Ok what's happening?" Tech asked covering his eyes. "Hold on you'll see." Merl said walking putting her hand over the burnt paper pieces. What happened next was somewhat surprising.

The light emanating from pile of ash started to disappear and the ash began to take a shape. And in a matter of moments it had become a blue cube.

"Here we go." Merl said pointing to the cube. "Jsoguddf?" Slam asked. Translation: what is it?" "Umm Merl, if you haven't noticed none of us know what it is." Rev said poking to the cube.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Rev." Merl said seriously. At this Rev stopped poking it and turned to Merl. "Why not?" "Well, it tends to turn on its personal barrier after it gets touched a few times. So you really shouldn't touch it unless you want you hand to turn into Tech's when he touched it the first time."

Rev instantly jumped away. "So how are we going to open it then?" Ace said pointing to the box. "Well Ace, that would be Tech's job." Merl turned to a confused Tech.

"Me?" "Yes you Tech, it was addressed to you so you have to open it." "But how?" "Touch this part and it'll open." Merl said pointing to the star on the lid of the box.

"Ok." Tech reached his hand out and touched the star. At first nothing happened but after a few moments the box started to open up and a hologram of the tower was seen.

"What a numbskull, still being able to play at a time like this." Merl slapped her forehead.

"What do you mean?" Lexi said looking at the hologram. "It's a treasure hunt, plain and simple." Merl said. "And look here, that's what we have to find." She pointed to the bottom of the hologram and written there were five things:

1) Orb in Tech's lab

2) Key in Ace's room

3) Sand Bag in Slam's room

4) Cube in Rev's room

5) Silver chain in Lexi's room

"Better get started then." Ace said. "First thing is an orb in Tech's lab."

* * *

(Tech's Lab)

"So where do we look?" Rev said walking around. "Hold on, Tech has to find it." Merl said stepping past Rev.

"Why me?" "Cuz it's your lab and unless you want another burnt hand, I prefer you get moving." Merl pointed towards the room.

"Fine." Tech said stepping into his lab and surprisingly enough an orange orb flew at Tech and landed right in his hands. "Uhh what just happened?" Tech said holding the orb.

"When you stepped into the room the orb felt your presence and flew towards you." Merl turned towards the rest of the rest of the Loonatics. "This will be the same for all of you, so go to your rooms and we'll meet in the lounge in a few minutes." And with that Merl left the room.

* * *

(The Lounge 5 minutes later)

The Loonatics had all gotten the things they needed and were now in the lounge waiting for Merl to come.

"I wonder where Merl is, cuz she's the only one who knows any of this stuff. I wish she would come sooner." Rev said tapping his foot on the floor impatiently.

"Calm down Rev she'll be here where she gets here." Ace said. Suddenly the doors slid open and Merl stepped in, wearing a blue dress.

"You were late because you went to get a dress?" Rev said annoyed. "It's not any dress, it's the dress I have to wear when I cast a fusion spell." Merl said walking towards all of them.

"Fusion spell?" Tech asked from his spot on the couch. "It's a spell that needs to be cast for us to see what the purpose of this treasure hunt my brother gave us is, by fusing the items you guys found." Merl walked over to the table.

"Put the things here." Merl tapped on the table. They were all confused but complied and put their items on the table. "You guys might want to find somewhere safe to hide." Merl waved at them. They shrugged and moved behind the couch.

Seeing this Merl began, hands over the objects as they glowed. "Bien crons fiel shenne miel dos crome!" Merl ended her incantation as the objects glowed and fused together shooting out bolts of energy flying about disintegrating everything in it touched.

'_Boy am I glad she warned us!'_ Were the thoughts running through the Loonatics' minds.

"Ok you guys can come out now!" Merl chirped from her spot at the table. Peeking their heads up they saw a weird glowing arrow. Ace was the first to speak up, as always.

"Umm Merl… what is that?" "Oh this?" Merl said pointing to the arrow. They nodded. "It's a guide to the treasure of course." As she said this the arrow began to move. "And we better go with it before we lose track of it!" Merl said as she chased after the arrow.

The other Loonatics not far behind. The arrow had lead them hall after hall, staircase after staircase, and place after place until it finally stopped in the hanger where all the vehicles were located.

Stopping abruptly in the hanger the arrow disappeared right in front of their eyes. There was nothing there other than the things Tech had already built. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

"Ok what now?" Rev asked looking for the disappearing arrow. "Hmm……" Merl said going into thought. "Aha! I know! Just walk around the room." "What's that going to do?" Lexi asked moving a few steps.

"You'll see." Merl said with a smile on her face. They didn't know what she was planning and started to walk around. Rev was running though.

After about ten minutes of walking around they got tired. "What are we supposed to be walking to? It's been ten min-" Rev suddenly stopped in his fast paced speech as he ran into something and landed with a thump.

"What the-" Rev was once again interrupted as Merl screamed "Aha!" and ran over. "So this is where it is…" Merl said brushing her hand over what Rev bumped into.

"Where's what? I don't see anything." Ace said walking over to the two. "This is the treasure of course." Merl said walking. "Just give me a minute…Here it is!" Merl said as she did the action of pulling off something.

In a few moments the thing started appear, it was some odd red cloak. "This invisibility cloak was blocking your present Tech." Merl pointed to what ever the cloak was hiding.

"Just give it a few more moments…" In the next two seconds the object started to turn visible again. "And it's here!" Merl said happily as it started to get clearer and clearer.

In the next few moments they could all see what it was. It was a van? "Ummm… it's just a van Merl if you haven't noticed. Merl just smiled and pulled out the box Duck had given her from before.

"No it's not Tech, come here." Merl said pointing to the open box in her arms. Looking inside he saw a pure white key card, a gold key and a remote. "Here look at this." Merl took out the remote and pressed a button, aiming it at the "van."

The van started to blur and in a matter of moments it started to take shape. Slowly wheels were seen, then a slim line, then a few missile slots. In a matter of seconds the thing was clearly visible. It was an interdimensional vehicle.

"I knew it! This is my brother's second best ship. The Pyro 10,000!" Merl said introducing the Pyro 0,000 to them. "It has interdimensional traveling wormhole making capabilities, elemental missiles, holographic changing modes, laser guns, programmed self-repair systems, oil slick dispensers, tire-puncturing spike throwers and many more things."

The other Loonatics were gawping at it mostly Tech. "And the best thing for you Tech, is that it's all yours." Merl said happily. Tech's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates.

"Tha… that… that is… is mine!" Tech stuttered not being able to believe a person would give him something as awesome as that thing.

"Yeah, all yours." Merl said about to hand him the remote to it when Tech fainted. They all looked towards him. "Ehehe… uhh Merl I think it was a bit of a shock for him." Ace pointed to the fainted coyote. "Are serious that Duck made _this_ thing and is giving it to Tech?"

"100 percent sure Ace why?" "No reason, I think we should wake him up now." "We can't leave Tech like that you know Merl." Lexi piped in.

"Ok, I'll wake him up then." Merl snapped her fingers and water rushed over Tech making him splutter. "There you go. He's awake now." Merl said as Tech slowly got up. "Tech you ok?" Rev asked in concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, just surprised that's all." Tech said standing. "I can understand that Tech, anyways let's go get that idiot of a brother of mines." Merl said pointing to the aircraft.

They nodded and began to board the ship. They stopped in mid-step as they saw the inside of the ship. It had the most advanced piloting tools and devices they had ever seen. There were even rooms for enjoyment, recreation, rest and much more. It was totally amazing.

"Wow…" They muttered. "Yeah I know what you mean. But if I showed you his best ship I bet Tech here wouldn't stop examining it. Anyways let's get a move on." Merl said heading to the cock-pit.

"Let's see what this baby can do!" Tech said excitedly walking into the cock-pit. They sweat dropped on reaching it. On each chair were their individual names.

"Merl, what's up with these?" Lexi said pointing to the chairs with their names on them. "Oh I guess that's the department my bro thinks you guys would be best suited for."

"Oh." They said and sat down in their respective seats. Lexi on navigation, Rev on speed altitude and speed, Slam on weaponry, Ace on communication and Tech at pilot.

"How do I pilot this thing?" Tech asked. "Wha?" Merl said turning around. "Oh that! You just have to sit in the chair and decide where you want to go, it's actually quite easy. Go on try it." Merl said.

Tech obliged and sat on the chair. Thinking of the planet Mercury they suddenly appeared there. "Fascinating…" Tech said. "Told you it was easy!" Merl chirped. "Anyways you should read these manuals first before tampering with the Pyro 10,000. So go ahead into the library and read them, I'll direct the Pyro for now."

They nodded and went to the library right beside the cock-pit. "Ok, let's get this baby started." Merl said and pushed a few buttons, ending on the auto pilot and joining the rest of the Loonatics.

Getting into the room Merl noticed all of them reading with boredom except for Tech who was scanning line by line with interest. She smiled inwardly. "Ahem!" Merl said. The Loonatics turned their heads.

"We should get to Pluthian in about three hours so do what ever you want for now, oh and there's a few more surprises for you all in this ship.." Merl said heading towards the couch and going to sleep. They all nodded and went their separate ways.

* * *

(Lexi)

Lexi went through a few doors and found a room with her name on it. Getting curious she entered and was met with the most beautiful room ever. The rooms were a pale pink with white flower designs over the walls.

There was a plush pink bed a door that was supposedly the washroom and a white door with fluffy pink handles. Curious she walked towards it and opened the doors.

As it opened she found out it was a walk in closet. But all the hooks were empty. And in the middle was a floating letter addressed to her.

"What the?" Lexi said as she walked towards it. Finally touching it the paper stopped floating and fell into her hands. It read:

_

* * *

Dear Lexi, _

_This is Duck here. I didn't know what types of clothing you would like so I left the hooks empty. Anyways the instructions on how to use this room in on the other side of the paper. Hope you enjoy using this closet, I have a feeling you will._

_Your pal,_

_Duck_

* * *

"Instructions? For a closet? What on earth is Duck thinking?" Lexi said to herself as she turned the paper over and there were four simple but odd instructions. 

1) Walk into the closet

2) Close the doors

3) Think of a design of the outfit you want

4) Open your eyes and turn to a hook

"Weird… Oh well might as well do what it says even though this is totally stupid." Lexi closed the doors and thought of an outfit.

It was a white halter top dress stretching past her ankles and cut at the side. There was a pale pink strap slanting down the dress like a sash with a red flower at the side where it stopped at the dress. There was a light pink ribbon to tie her hair with and white high heels with a cris-cross strap going up past her ankles a bit.

Slowly Lexi opened her eyes and turned towards a hook beside her and sure enough the outfit she thought of was there.

Her eyes bulged as big as dinner plates as she walked to it. "Oh my god!" Lexi said and touched the fabric. Admiring how it looked exactly like the dress she thought of Lexi put it on.

It had fit her form perfectly and she looked absolutely beautiful in it so she decided to go ask Merl what this was all about and to show the guys too. So she ran out in her dress and headed to the library where they would be soon.

* * *

(Slam)

Slam had left the room when the rest of them did. He too was wandering down a corridor when he saw his name on a door. Curious he went in. His eyes began to sparkle as he saw the sight in front of him.

There was a full 5ft long buffet table filled with all types of food. Being Slam, he went and gobbled it all up. The rest, I think you guys know. Anyways after he had finished his meal he decided to go to the library and just relax. (A/N: Sorry I couldn't think of anything for Slam XP)

* * *

(Rev)

Rev was totally bored now. After everyone had left the room he did too and had started to wander around the ship. It was humongous and there was nothing interesting around at all.

"Man… Duck built such a boring ship, there's no-" Rev stopped talking to himself as he walked by a door with his name imprinted on it. "That's odd. I wonder what's in here." Rev said smiling curiously and walked into the room.

His face fell as he entered the room. There was nothing in there except a washroom and a bed. But as he walking in further Rev noticed a red door with a flame on it. Curiosity getting the better of him Rev headed towards the door.

Walking past the bed Rev reached for the knob of the door. With a twist Rev opened the door. Peering inside his eyes brightened up instantly.

In the room were many different types of exercising machines. Each a bit different than the one Tech tended to build for him. But the oddest sight was the floating letter in the room. Walking up to it Rev pulled it down and read it.

_

* * *

Dear Rev, _

_I hope you enjoyed this little surprise. Anyways you can exercise as much as you want in here. Oh and don't worry they won't break, I modified them so that it wouldn't. And if you look to your left you will be quite happy with what I put there._

_Enjoy your work out,_

_Duck_

* * *

Curious as he was Rev looked to his left and his eyes glittered with joy. There was a little table and on it was a blending machine and loads of fruits he could use for his pick-me-up shake. Happily running over Rev started making his shake. In a matter of seconds it was finished. 

"Wow! This blender works so fast, wish we had on in HQ that was this fast!" Rev said as he poured out the contents and drank happily.

"Even the shake tastes better! Duck really did a good job!" Rev said as he ran over to the machines and began testing them out.

Starting off with the walking machine, Rev began to run and surprisingly it remained intact and nothing was beginning to malfunction.

So Rev stayed on it for a little bit longer. He did this with all the machines and each was still in perfect shape even after a full 20min of Rev's super speed exercises.

"I've got to tell the others about this! It is way cool!" And with that Rev ran out of the room and headed towards the lounge.

* * *

(Ace)

Ace went through a few rooms in search of something to do or somewhere to go but to no avail. Ready to give up and walk back to the library he noticed a bright yellow door. Walking up closer to it he noticed his name on it.

"Wha?" Was all Ace said before opening it and going in. It was a plain room, with only a bed and a washroom. Ready to turn around and head out Ace heard a TING! And so he turned around.

His eyes bulged out a bit. In front of him was a weird letter floating in mid air. Walking up to it he began to read.

_

* * *

Dear Ace, _

_I see your reading this letter. Anyways there's something I think you would like in this room. Head to your bed and press the red button above it, you'll be quite surprised._

_Your buddy,_

_Duck_

* * *

"Ok? What on earth?" Ace said as he looked towards his bed and sure enough there was a red button right above it. "I've got nothing to do so why not?" Ace went and pushed the button. 

The room began to get colder and turned pitch dark. "What the-?" Ace never got to finish his sentence when the lights suddenly flickered on.

Ace was faced with many robotic cyborgs. Going into an attacking position he began to battle with the cyborgs. _'What the hell is up with this?' _Was the thought running through Ace's head.

After about 10min of fighting the lights suddenly flickered off and on again. This time he was in his bed room again. "What was that all about?" Ace said as he noticed yet another glowing letter.

_

* * *

Dear Ace, _

_I presume you liked the VR battle system I installed into your room? Anyways if you ever want to turn it off just think and it'll turn off. Anyways that's all I gotta say, see yah! _

_Happy training,_

_Duck_

* * *

"So that was what it was all about… Cool! I so got to tell the others!" And with that Ace headed to the library hoping to find the others there too.

* * *

(Tech)

All the Loonatics had left the room so there was no point in Tech staying. So he began to wander around the halls oblivious to everything seeing how he was still reading the manual.

Walking down the halls a bright green door with his name on it caught his attention. "What the?" Tech said closing the manual and walking towards the door.

Curiosity overwhelmed him and he opened the door. Like all the other rooms it had a bed and a washroom. But this one had a different detail. There was a metal door on the other side of the room.

Slowly walking over to it the doors began to open up. Tech was absorbed by a blinding light that caused him to cover his eyes.

When the lights disappeared and Tech re-opened his eyes, they grew to the size of dinner plates. "Wow…" Tech said completely speechless.

Inside room was a load of technical supplies, some that even he didn't know about. It was like heaven to him. Slowly regaining his composure Tech rushed into the room and began to examine the things that were on the table.

"This is a molecule shrink device!" Tech said looking towards one of the gun like things on the table. "And that's a stellar element ray gun!" Tech grabbed the gun beside it and began to examine it.

Then suddenly something caught his eyes and he turned towards is. "Tha… that's a… THAT'S A SOLAR MOLECULE TRANSPORTATION AND INVISIBLITY CLOAKING RAY GUN!" Tech screamed and ran to the blue and yellow gun on the stool a few meters away.

Reaching it he saw a note, from Duck.

_

* * *

Hey Tech, _

_I had a feeling you would like this little thing. Anyways I'm kinda busy doing a few things out here so go ahead and try it out if you want. Its all yours buddy!_

_Have a good time with the toys,_

_Duck_

* * *

"Amazing… I can't believe Duck built all these!" Tech said as he pocketed the gun in his hands. "I really have to show this to the others!" And with that Tech ran out the door and headed for the library. 

All five Loonatics were walking down the halls. Each headed for the library to tell the others of their little encounter.

* * *

(Library)

'_I need to tell the others about this!'_ Were the thoughts running through each Loonatics' head.

'_They should be here soon enough.'_ Merl thought as she flipped the next page of her book after waking up.

At that exact moment the five doors out of the library simultaneously opened. _'They're here.' _Merl smiled inwardly to herself.

"Before you guys say anything let me ask you one thing, did you enjoy your rooms?" Merl said smiling mischievously.

They nodded and were about to say something when Merl began to speak again. "We're here so save your comments for later." And with that she left the room.

"Uhh ok? Let's go then team!" Ace said and they all followed Merl off the Pyro 10,000.

Finally stepping foot on the planet did they see what the war had done to the planet. The planet of beauty and peace Merl had described was no where to be seen.

The only thing seen was destruction along with burnt fields of crops and flowers. Everything was an absolute mess. The planet was now a wasteland of nothing but destruction and devastation.

"Oh my goodness!" Lexi said mournfully while clasping her hand over her mouth and falling to her knees.

"Oh god… there's nothing left of this place…" Ace muttered. The others looked mournfully away.

"This is what happened to our planet when the war had begun." Merl said seriously. "We better get moving, who knows what trouble my brother has caused." And began walking northwards. They nodded and followed Merl while taking in all the destruction.

After some walking they all began to see something in the horizon. "What's that?" Rev asked rushing over to Merl's side. "That would be our home Rev." Merl said as they reached the castle.

"Wow…" They all said speechless. "Why's it still in perfect shape?" Lexi asked. "It's the magic barrier that me and my brother had created when we were born." Merl said and took out they gold key from the package Duck sent and opened the doors.

"Welcome to our home." Merl said introducing them to the castle. The insides were perfectly fine and in good shape. "Seems Leon is expecting us." Merl said sternly.

"Gpisdjf?" Slam asked. Translation: How do you know?

"Well Slam, that would be because there's only one hall way leading straight to the throne room, and there's supposed a few rooms along this path. "Oh."

"Well we better get moving." Ace said and they began to walk down the hall. "We should find my brother and Leon at the end of this path." Merl said as they began to reach the doors to the throne room. "Brace yourselves." Merl warned before opening the door.

"My, my it took you quite long Loonatics." Leon said from his spot on the throne. "What have you done to Duck!" Ace said sternly.

"Who? Oh! You mean Daniel, he's right there." Leon said and waved his hand. A glass cage began to roll in and Duck was in there seemingly almost unconscious.

"What have you done to him!" Lexi yelled, concerned for Duck's well being. "Nothing, it's the cage. Its absorbing his energy as we speak." Leon said smiling. "The only way to stop it is to defeat me. So bring it on Loonatics." Leon stood up and waved his hand at them.

"Oh you'll regret that! Loonatics, its time to fight!" Ace said and they began their fierce battle with Leon.

* * *

Hehe, sry for the late update. I've been too busy lately to write and I've also been getting writer's block. XP pls review and hopefully this stinking writer's block will disappear and I can continue to write long chappies. 


	6. A Battle to the Death

**Sole Survivor**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and 2 characters which you shall meet in chapter one of the next chapters.

_Speech in thought._

* * *

"Merl, go back to the ship. Stay in the med room. We'll need it to be prepared for later ok?" Tech whispered to Merl as she nodded and ran back outside into the ship.

Tech turned back in time to see Ace fire his optical lasers while Leon just blocked it with his hands. "How did you…" Ace asked surprised.

"Simple it's a spell I call defensive shield. It blocks all attacks that you throw at me. They're completely useless bunny!" Leon said smugly.

"Ho… How!" Ace said and shot another blast of lasers at Leon. He just blocked it again and laughed. "I told you they're completely useless you stupid bunny!"

"We don't accept defeat! Loonatics attack!" Ace said and they all began their fight with Leon.

"Rev, distract him while I attack from behind!" Lexi whispered into Rev's ears as they began to charge at him. "Roger!" Rev said and ran off circling Leon.

"Hey what cha doing? Wanna talk with me? It is so boring being here and doing nothing at all. I wish someone would talk to me. Won't you talk to me?" Rev said quickly while running around him.

Lexi tip toed behind Leon and shot her brain blast, but surprisingly it never hit! "How did-" Lexi was cut off as her brain blast came back at her 10x the power. "Ahhhh!!!" Lexi yelled as she was thrown back a few feet from her own attack.

"Lexi!" Rev yelled ready to go aid the fallen bunny when Leon suddenly shot him with an energy blast.

"Ahhhh!!!" Rev yelled getting knocked into the ceiling then falling down. "Rev!" Tech said running over to the fallen roadrunner.

"You ok?" Tech asked. Rev nodded. "How'd he do that?" Rev asked slowly getting up.

"I have super fast reflexes, you stupid bird. Like I said before, your powers are completely useless against me." Leon said and laughed a menacing laugh.

"Not possible! If we don't stop him soon Duck's gonna die!" Ace said pointing to Duck who was almost unconscious.

"That's right! We have to stop him and save Duck!" Lexi agreed and they began to attack him once again.

Tech used his magnetism powers to control the machine bots lying around and attack Leon only to get hit back himself.

"Tech! Why you!" Rev said and ran up to Leon punching like crazy but Leon blocked them all and attacked Rev with another energy blast sending him into the same spot Tech was.

The others got a little desperate and began berating him with attacks, in which none did any damage. They were stunned but before they could do anything Leon fired an electrical energy ball at them knocking them over to where Rev and Tech were.

* * *

(With Duck)

Duck was uselessly watching his friends getting beat senseless by the person who was once his best friend. _'I have to help them! Leon is too strong for them!' _Duck thought reaching up to the walls of the cage.

'_Ughh! I'm so useless, I can't do anything right! First I cause them to worry about me, and then I pull the disappearing act which causes them to come here to save me. And now look at them! Leon's going to kill them!'_ Duck thought as he began to sob.

* * *

(Back with everyone else)

They all sluggishly got up and separated a bit, preparing to attack again when Leon suddenly whipped out a sword out of no where and slashed Rev in the arm, then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying into the wall unconscious.

"Why you…!" Tech said angrily ready to pounce on Leon for hurting his best friend when he was suddenly lifted off the ground.

"Why you what, you mangy mutt?" Leon said coolly and tossed Tech into the other corner of the room, then sending him and energy ball knocking him unconscious.

"Tech!" Ace and Lexi yelled as Slam attacked and headed for Leon. "Yawn! Don't you stupid animals know what 'your powers are useless against me' means?" Leon said and deflected Slam's attack sending him flying into the unconscious Rev.

"Slam!" Ace and Lexi were the only two left standing. They focused their attacks and aimed at Leon who just swatted it away.

"Man you guys don't know when to give up, do you?" Leon said bored.

"Might as well end it now." Leon smirked and formed an energy ball in his hand. It grew bigger and bigger until it had so much power it began shooting sparks out.

"This is it Loonatics!" Leon said and tossed it at the two remaining conscious Loonatics.

* * *

(Duck)

Duck was still sobbing when…**BOOM! **The explosion caused from Leon's energy ball shook him from his little reverie.

'_No…' _Duck thought as he saw the smoke clear with Ace being the only one still conscious. Lexi had mumbled something to Ace before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Nooo! Lexi!!" Duck screamed as he began pounding the walls but no matter how hard he tried it was completely useless.

* * *

(Back with Ace)

The energy ball had been shot and Lexi had pushed Ace out of the way. "I'm glad you're okay Ace…" Lexi murmured before collapsing into unconsciousness.

"Lexi! Why did you take that hit for me?" Ace said holding Lexi's unconscious body close.

"Ughh I can't stand all this mushy stuff. It's totally disgusting!" Leon said as he pretended to puke.

"Why you…!" Ace said angry at the fact that he made fun of Lexi protecting him. "I'll tear you to-" Ace was stopped in mid sentence as Leon had his sword a mere inch from his face.

"You'll tear me to pieces? I don't think so rabbit. This is the end for you!" Leon said as he positioned his sword in a ready position.

* * *

(With Duck)

"Oh my god! Leon's going to kill Ace!" Duck said pounding the walls to the cage. "I will not let Leon kill Ace!" Duck said in-between pounds. Looking back up he saw Leon was about to strike.

His eyes grew wide as dinner plates and managed to scream one word… "STOPPPP!!!!" Duck screamed.

* * *

(Normal again)

After Duck had yelled that one word he was engulfed in a blinding white light which swept over all the Loonatics causing the only once conscious to cover his eyes. Leon moved back and covered his eyes with his cape.

It was such a warm feeling. It made them feel at complete peace and bliss. Ace slowly removed his hand from his face as he looked around and saw the others sitting up perfectly fine without a single scratch on them.

It took a moment for them to realize they weren't dreaming. But when they realized it they all ran towards Ace sitting on the floor in shock.

"Ace you ok? Man you look totally freaked. Umm Ace you ok?" Rev said waving a hand in front of Ace's unmoving face.

Rev then poked him a few times in the head. That shook him out of his little reverie. "Huh? Wha… what just happened?" Ace said shaking his head.

"We thought you would tell us that." Tech said helping Ace to his feet. "Yposfe!" Slam asked. Translation: Are you ok?

"Yes Slam I'm ok. About what happened… oh yeah! Leon hit you all and turned you all unconscious with serious injuries. So may I ask why are you guys up and everything, not that I don't want you up or anything." Ace said.

"Umm Ace I think that may be the reason why…" Rev said pointing towards Duck who was glowing a bright white light and floating in mid air.

"Oh my god! Duck!" Ace said bolting up from his half sitting position. "How did that happen? He doesn't have enough energy to fight!" Ace said remembering what happened the last time Duck began glowing.

"I don't know Ace…" Lexi said. "He's too powerful for us to stop." They bent their heads down.

In the next few moments the light coming from Duck had died down and he was in a different type of armor this time.

Duck was covered in gold and black armor. He had a pure white sword with a blue handle in his hands. And a weird little pouch on the side of the armored pants.

The Loonatics were left speechless. They were completely frozen in place, watching the two ducks in awe.

"Sorry to make you wait… Leon." Duck said as Leon began walking up to him. "Damn straight! Took you long enough to tap into your powers. I was getting bored waiting." Leon smirked. Leon began glowing and when the light disappeared he had on the same armor as Duck except it was red and white.

"Well lucky you. The wait is over and the pain is here!" Duck said jumping in for the first attack. But Leon parried it. "Nice try Daniel!" Leon pushed Duck off and Duck smirked.

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Duck said as the two ducks attacked again.

Slash, kick, stab, flip, jump, block, stab, block, dodge, low kick. The two ducks fought with tremendous power vibrating off the two swords. After every swipe or so a pillar from the castle supports would fall.

Leon dodged the low kick coming his way and kicked Duck in the stomach sending him flying. "I have to ask you one thing Leon." Duck said coughing up a bit of blood into his hand.

"If you must know Daniel, I was jealous and angry ok?! You were born a loved child and never had to worry about anything. Not to mention you got a kind and loving sister to be with you!" Leon screamed.

"And me? What did I get? I got uncaring citizens who would pick and yell at me. I never got a chance to feel what happiness really was! The only one who really cared about me was my father! And your father killed him!" Leon yelled jumping in to try and kill Duck.

"I'm sorry Leon! I never knew that happened to you." Duck said dodging the sword and parrying with his own. "Why didn't you tell me about it when we snuck off the planets to play?"

"Because I knew you wouldn't care about it! Your life was too good!" Leon yelled slashing Duck in the arm and leg.

"I would've cared! You were my only friend!" Duck said forming an energy bolt and aiming it at Leon. "No you wouldn't! I know you wouldn't!" Leon said blinded by rage. Forming an energy bolt himself he tossed it at Duck.

The two energy balls collided and let off an explosion headed for… the _LOONATICS_!

Luckily they saw it coming and dodged in time, barely. _'Oh no! They're going to get hurt because of me! I won't let that happen!' _Duck thought as he began casting an invisible barrier around his friends.

Leon saw Duck was distracted and took the chance to stab him in the chest. Gasps came from all the Loonatics as they tried to run up to Duck but were bounced back. "Duck!!" Rev yelled.

Duck coughed up more blood as Leon withdrew his sword. "Duck what did you do?" Lexi yelled pounding on the walls.

"I… created a barrier… so you guys wouldn't get… hurt." Duck smiled as he blocked another attack from Leon.

"Let us out Duck!" Ace yelled trying to break the barrier. "No way Ace! I can't let you get hurt over my battle." Duck said jumping in to swipe Leon on the chest. He howled in pain and stumbled backwards.

"Duck your hurt enough as it is! Let us out so we can help you!" Tech yelled. "Glabdla Yah!" Slam agreed.

"Stop ignoring me _Daniel_!" Leon yelled throwing an energy bolt at the barrier. It made a large crack down the middle.

"You had better stop ignoring me or else I'll demolish that barrier of yours and kill all your friends in front of your eyes!"

"Oh no you won't!" Duck said emitting a cold blue glow. "I see you're finally getting serious." Leon smirked and began emitting a red glow.

In the next few moments the two were in mid air blasting and slashing away.

"I never knew Duck could be so scary when angry." Rev said looking at the two in awe and fear. "I know what you mean Rev." Ace said looking up as well.

At that same moment Duck came crashing down into the ground. "Duck!" They all yelled. Leon came down and landed right in front of him. "I guess you're not as strong as you are when you're at full health." Leon chuckled.

"What's wrong with you Leon?! You were the sweetest boy I used to know! What happened to you?!" Duck asked slowly getting up.

"What happened to me? What happened to _me? _You were what happened to me!" Leon yelled picking Duck up by the top of his armor. "When your father killed my father I was devastated! I was completely shocked! I was totally alone in the world!" Leon screamed, tears running down his face.

"After that fateful day I was pulled further and further away from the light and chose to align myself with the dark side!" Leon yelled tossing Duck into a pillar.

"Now I will kill your friends, and let you feel what I felt years ago!" Leon said walking towards the Loonatics with an energy bolt forming in his left hand. They moved back to the other side of the barrier.

"Oh no you won't! I told you before Leon." Duck said pushing off the pile of rocks on him. "I won't let you hurt them! That even means if I have to kill you Leon!" Duck yelled flying over to them and tackling Leon down.

"You wouldn't dare!" Leon said pushing Duck off. "Duck let us out! We don't want to see you get hurt anymore!" Lexi and Ace yelled.

"Yeah Duck! You don't have to do this for us! Just let us out!" Tech yelled. "Come on Duck! Let us out. We want to help you. We can't sit still in here knowing you're getting hurt!" Rev yelled.

"Gos gnjsg sdgo inssg oidgn!" Slam agreed. Translation: Yeah Duck! Let us out we want to help!

"Sorry no can do you guys!" Duck said blocking the sword that Leon aimed at him. "I'll protect you if it means losing my life!" Duck said pulling out a star shaped amulet from underneath his armor.

"No Duck! We don't want you dead! We want you to be alive and here with us!" Lexi cried, still pounding on the barrier.

Leon suddenly paled. "You wouldn't dare cast that spell!" Leon yelled backing away. "Yes I would Leon. If it means I have to kill you to protect my friends I will!" Duck argued back walking towards Leon.

"But you'll be sacrificing your life too!" The others paled. "I don't care! As long as their safe I don't care if I die or not!" Duck yelled raising the pendant above his head,

"No Duck! Don't do it!" They all yelled. "I'm sorry guys; I think this just might be the last time we get to spend together." Duck said and closed his eyes. "Bien dos trei los criel mien," Duck paused as he opened his eyes and they glowed white as his black armor turned white.

"Shu crenne biel sho miers," Magic cuffs suddenly appeared out of no where and held a struggling Leon in place. "Fier pos criet sho ni friel des ligue!" Duck yelled as a bright light came from the amulet and stuck at Leon, making him disintegrate on the spot.

The Loonatics were all in awe. Right after the light had hit Leon it engulfed Duck, causing an explosion, destroying the barrier in the process. Seeing this was their chance they all ran up to Duck.

He was completely battered and bruised with cuts all over. "I'm glad you're all ok." Duck smiled before collapsing. Slowly he began emitting a blue light as the armor disappeared and was replaced with the Loonatic uniform.

"Duck!!" They all yelled as Tech went up to check his pulse. "Not good! Not good at all! Rev bring him back to ship _NOW! _Merl should be waiting in the med room for you. We have to hurry or else he won't make it!" Tech yelled as Rev picked up Duck and ran faster than normal towards the ship.

"We have to hurry too you guys!" Tech said and they all headed back into the ship.

* * *

(Hallway)

"You guys go sit down in the library or something. Merl, Rev and I have to work fast and don't have time for interruptions." Tech said as he pushed them away and went inside.

"We better listen to what he says. They are trying to save Duck's life after all." Lexi said as the other two were ready to head back in.

"I guess your right Lex. Come on Slam we better wait for them in the library." Ace said walking down the hall towards the library with Lexi. Slam grunted in agreement and followed the other two bunnies.

* * *

(Med Room)

Tech, Rev and Merl were running around the room like nut cases trying to get the right equipment to help save Duck. "Rev, check his pulse!" Tech said grabbing a breathing mask.

"Gotcha Tech!" Rev said and ran over to check Duck's pulse. "It's weak but still there." "Good."

"Rev move aside I need to inject this." Merl said putting a liquid into a needle and injecting it into Duck.

"What is that stuff?" Tech asked putting together a few wires and connecting them to Duck.

"Just an energy booster I made when you guys were in the palace." Merl said tossing the needle away.

"Is the stabilizing equipment ready yet?" Merl asked Rev and Tech. "Yeah its ready. Rev, start connecting it." Tech said handing Rev a bunch of wires and equipment.

"Gotcha Tech!" Rev said and started connecting the machinery. "Done!"

"Good. Better tell the others then." Tech said and the other two nodded. "Let's go."

* * *

(The Lounge)

Ace and the others were all waiting in the lounge of the ship Duck had built waiting for the news.

"Man! They are taking forever!" Ace said impatiently. "Chill Ace, their doing their best so we have to be patient and wait." Lexi said.

"Fine, ok. But they better hurry up." As these words left Ace's mouth the doors opened to reveal Rev, Tech and Merl. Seeing the three they were waiting for Ace, Lexi and Slam ran up to them.

"So? Is Duck ok or what?" Lexi said putting her hand over Ace's mouth before he could go and ask so many questions it was hard to answer them all. "He's fine. We've stabilized his condition but he's really weak and needs his rest." Rev said.

"So we need to get him back to HQ and put him in the med room there so we can watch over him better. It has better equipment too." Tech said. The other two nodded and they all went back to the cock-pit and began the long flight home.

* * *

Ehehe, sry for the late update. Oh and I got rid of tht other LU story. A cuz of mines came on and wrote it or should I say copied the story from two of my fave authors. Anyways there's one more chappie left b4 this story ends. I'm sad bout it yea but after this ill be writing two sequals so u can tune in for those :D 


	7. Memories and Conclusions

**Sole Survivor**

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except this story and Leon and Merl.

_Speech in thought._

* * *

Everyone was in the lounge in deep thought except for Merl who was in her room crying her heart out. Everything that had happened was their fault. Duck had been hurt because of them. Heck he was nearly dead! And it was all their fault… 

They weren't strong enough to break that barrier and so they had to stand by and watch as their friend protected them, completely risking _EVERYTING _he had. He risked a friendship with his best friend, he risked his fond memories, hell he even risked his life!

It wasn't fair! They should have been able to help, but no. They were all too weak to do anything about it! Life just isn't fair to people sometimes.

'_This isn't fair! Why did Duck have to do that for us?!' _Lexi thought as tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

Slam had cut off all eating activities and was just staring out the window.

'_I can't believe it! I refuse to believe it! Duck will pull through!' _Rev thought as he sat completely still on the couch.

'_Poor Duck, having to do all that for us. I can't believe we were so useless!' _Techthought as he stood up and began walking towards the med room.

* * *

(Med Room)

Everything was absolutely solemn and quiet. Nothing was heard except for the beeping of the machines. Everything was completely gloomy in the room.

Nothing but machines and two anthrosapiens were in the room. "Poor Duck. Why did you do that for us? Why Duck? If you had only listened to us and let down that cursed barrier. We would still have you here and awake with us." Ace said gloomily as he let the tears flow freely down his cheeks dripping onto the floor.

Suddenly the sounds of doors opening was heard and Ace abruptly wiped the tears away. "You ok Ace?" Tech asked, concerned for his well being.

"Yeah Tech, I'm fine." Ace managed a fake smile and walked outside. Tech was left to stare after him.

* * *

(In the hallway)

"Phew that was close." Ace said looking at the door to the med room. "I was lucky Tech didn't see me shed those tears or else he might have gotten even more worried."

Taking one last glance at the door Ace began walking down the hall towards the lounge again.

* * *

(Med Room)

"Wonder what's up with him?" Tech said to himself as the doors closed behind Ace. Tech suddenly looked towards Duck. "Well better get working." He said before running scans and tests on the unconscious duck.

Machine after machine, wire after wire. Tech ran all sorts of tests and did everything needed to figure out Duck's current situation.

"Hmm… I guess this should be enough." Tech said injecting a liquid into Duck and looking at the screen beside him.

A sad sigh left his mouth as the screen told him nothing had changed from the time they brought Duck in here.

Walking over to his bed Tech picked up the clip board and began to write some things. After he was writing Tech set the clip board back onto the table beside Duck where it resided and let out another sigh.

"Well, now that that's over I might as well go back to tell the others. They're probably wondering if he's processed any further in waking up…" Tech said taking a glimpse of Duck before leaving the room.

* * *

(The Lounge)

Ace had just gone into the room when all heads turned towards him. "Oh hi Ace." Rev said and went back to thinking.

"Uhh hi?" Ace said almost hesitant. "Tech should be here soon. He's seemingly running a few more scans on Duck." He said before sitting down on the couch.

"Oh ok." Lexi said and grabbing a magazine and began reading. She only got to the second page when Tech came in. Seeing the person they were waiting for all four Loonatics ran up to their resident genius.

"So Tech is Duck ok?!" They all asked getting right to the point. Tech blinked a few times before answering, "Uhh, not really. He's in a stable condition but hasn't changed at all in progress."

They all gave gloomy looks before going back to do what they were doing before. The next few days went on as usual without the occasional villain to stop of course.

Day after day Tech would go to check up on Duck and then come back into the room only to give them the sad news.

Over the course of the week the Loonatics were all spacing out and some were deep in thought all the time. _'Glaogid oigda?' _Slam thought. Translation: I wonder how Duck's doing. With that Slam got up and began making his way towards the med room.

The sliding doors slowly opened and Slam went in. Seeing Duck on the bed unconscious made the poor Tasmanian feel even worse.

"Duck…" Slam said sadly as his mind drifted further and further from reality and into a fond memory.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_Slam and Duck were in the lounge all alone seeing how the other Loonatics had gone out somewhere. They were completely bored out of their minds watching the movie when Duck suddenly 'hatched' an idea._

"_Hey Slam! I have an idea!" Duck said happily. Slam raised an eyebrow. "Glafda?" Slam asked. Translation: What? Duck's smile grew even wider. "Well… how about we go down to Buffet Palace and have an eating contest?"_

_Slam's eyes brightened instantly. "Ya! Ya!" Slam nodded enthusiastically. They smiled at each other and walked towards the roof and took off towards the Buffet Palace._

_Flying past tons of buildings and normal restaurants the two landed just in front of the Buffet Palace. Walking inside the two saw other people staring at them. Brushing it off, they went to the counter and ordered, walking to a table right after._

_It hadn't taken long for the meal to come so Slam was very happy. The two had a stare off and a hay ball rolled by from who knows where. All the customers had stopped eating by now and had a playful smile on their faces._

_The two Loonatics cracked their knuckles and counted. "1…2…3… GO!" And with that they began stuffing their faces. Food flung here and there, the audience cowering under a few areas for safety of the food being flung._

_Pie after pie, fry box after fry box. The two kept going at it. Eventually the audience had cleared off and only the two were left there with the exception of the cook giving them more food, according to their orders of course._

_By the 20th helping the two anthros had begun to feel a little bloated. Odd since Slam could finish it all and still be hungry. Anyways the two stopped stuffing and were doing a bit of swaying back and forth. _

_Groggily standing up they paid the cook and left. Still swaying back and forth the two were met with the blinding street lights. _

_The blinding lights and groggy feelings in the pit of their stomachs and the head ache in their heads got worse and before they knew it, they had collapsed with a BOOM!_

_

* * *

_

(In a Restaurant a few stores away)

_The other Loonatics were enjoying themselves quite a bit. "Think Slam and Duck will be fine on their own?" Lexi asked, sipping a bit of her pop._

"_They'll be fine! What could they possibly do?" Ace answered her, taking a bite of his burger. _

"_Not much probably but you can't be sure. I know if I was bored I would do something chaotic." Rev said quickly finishing the rest of his milk shake._

"_That's so true Rev. You would so completely turn the to-" Tech never got to finish as a loud Boom! was heard. "Where on earth did that come from?" Ace turned to Lexi who was holding her ears._

"_Huh? You say something Ace?" Lexi said shaking her head. "Yeah he said 'where on earth did that come from?'" Rev said quickly. "Oh." Lexi focused her hearing and pointed to the Buffet Palace a block away._

"_It came from over there." She said as they all got up, paid their money and headed for the Buffet Palace. Arriving at their destination the four Loonatics slapped their foreheads. On the floor were Duck and Slam unconscious laying in a pit that was probably the cause of the noise._

"_How on earth did they get here?" Ace asked pointing to the unconscious duo. "Who knows except those two right now. We should bring them back to HQ." Tech said grabbing Duck while the other three carried Slam and headed back to the tower._

_

* * *

_

(Loonatic Tower)

"_Oww… my head hurts!" Duck said groggily getting up while holding his head. "Nice to see you up sleepy head." Came Ace's annoyed voice. Opening his eyes he saw all the other Loonatics, Slam included around him._

"_What's going on?" Duck said slowly getting up. "We'd like to ask you that." Ace said annoyed. "We were eating out when we heard this big boom and when we came to where it was you and Slam were unconscious in front of the Buffet Palace." Rev said quickly._

"_Mind explaining Duck?" Lexi said. Duck looked towards Slam and the two smiled. "It's a secret." Duck smiled. "Yeah!" Slam agreed and the two smiled at each other. The other four raised a curious suspicion but left it at that._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Slam smiled a happy smile. Looking down at the unconscious Duck he muttered something in pure English and walked out the door.

* * *

(Inside Duck's Mind)

Duck was all alone in this weird place and all you could see was black. Duck was seriously depressed. He sat down and hugged his legs with his head right on the tips of his knees.

"Duck…" Came a voice. His head instantly shot up. Looking around he saw nothing and was about to go back into deep misery when something started to materialize near him.

Slowly getting up Duck walked to it. "Who are you……?" He said walking to the figure, hand outstretched.

Slam's form was seen as the thing finished materializing. "Slam…?" 'Slam' just nodded. "Wake up Duck… please…" Echoed Slam's voice and with that he disappeared.

Duck blinked again a few times and slowly lowered his head, letting his arm drop to the side. Slowly sitting down again Duck began going into deep depression. Nothing would be able to help him.

Hopefully his friends would be there with him to take him out of this world. Was what Duck thought. And with that he closed his eyes and laid down on the floor of the dark place.

* * *

(The Lounge)

Slam had just gotten back into the room and placed a smile on his face. His friends seemed to have cheered up a bit and were now watching TV. Keeping the smile on his face Slam walked over.

Sitting down he began to watch with the others. Unknown to them all Rev was still in deep thought. Even if a person's face seems happy doesn't mean they are.

'_I can't take this anymore! I have to see Duck.' _Rev thought and slowly got up off the couch and made his way to the med room. Strolling through the halls Rev made his way to the door.

Taking a deep breath the road runner stepped into the room. Glancing at Duck's peaceful yet unconscious body Rev managed a small smile.

Walking closer to Duck, Rev put his hand on Duck's and let himself be pulled away into a happy memory.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_It was Rev's birthday and he was in a good mood. Strolling into the lounge he saw his other friends at the breakfast table getting the food ready._

_Rev smiled a big smile and rushed over to the blender. "Hey Rev, happy birthday." Lexi smiled at him, handing him a book. "Thanks Lex." Rev said continuing to blend in the fruits for his pick-me-up shake._

"_Happy birthday Rev." Ace said getting up and giving Rev a super large sized cup, for his shake. Rev blinked once…twice… three times. "Oh thank you thank you thank you!" Ace said glomping Ace and taking the cup and pouring the blender's contents inside._

"_Happy birthday Rev." Tech smiled handing the happy road runner a brand new three feet blender. Rev was speechless. One blink…two blinks…three blinks… Rev continued on for at least a full minute before completely glomping his best friend._

"_Oh my goodness Tech! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU!" Rev said hugging the life out of Tech. "No prob. If you don't mind can you let me go now?" Tech said. Realizing that he was strangling Tech, Rev let go instantly._

"_Happy Birthday." Slam managed through hard practice I bet. Handing Rev a box. Curious Rev opened it and was met with tons and tons of different types of fruit. "Thanks Slam." Rev smiled and put the contents into the fridge. _

_Only then did he notice Duck wasn't in the room. "Umm where's Duck?" Rev said scanning the room. The others noticed it too. "Where is that duck?" They all said looking around the room._

"_Hold on, I'll use my GPS system to find him." Rev said as his eyes glowed red and he looked around. After a few minutes Rev spoke again. "I can't find Duck anywhere." Rev said simply to the others' shock._

"_Wonder where he is if he can hide from your GPS system." Tech wondered. The others nodded in approval and began giving suggestions during the morning meal. It had been hours since they had finished breakfast and Duck was still no where to be seen. It was night by now._

_

* * *

_

(Rev's Room)

"_I wonder where Duck is…" Rev thought aloud. Rev was rolling around on his bed, not being able to stay still. Finally bored out of his mind Rev got up and began to run around the tower for exercise._

_Finishing his 30th lap Ace called him on the communicator. "Rev, get up here. There's a letter for you." Ace said. _

"_Gotcha Ace, coming up in a few seconds." Rev said enthusiastically and ran up the last 100 flights of stairs._

_Zooming into the room Rev saw everyone there with Ace holding an envelope for him. "Here you go Rev, open it." Ace said handing Rev the letter. "OK." Rev said and took out the letter. It read:_

_Dear Rev and others,_

_I'm guessing you're curious as to why I haven't been here today? Well go down 12 floors, through the halls and towards the room marked with an 'X'._

_Dearest,_

_Duck_

"_Ok… what's this all about?" Rev asked. The others shook their heads. "Might as well check it out. Right?" Tech said suddenly. They all nodded and began walking down the stairs._

_Stair after stair, each of them got more and more curious. What could Duck be hiding?_

_Reaching the designated floor they began to walk down the halls in search of the room marked with an 'X'. Looking back and forth they finally found the room. "It's locked." Lexi said simply._

"_OK, hold on." Tech said pressing a few buttons. "Here we go." He said again after the door began to open. It was pitch black. Walking in a few steps the doors suddenly slammed shut. _

"_OK what's going on here…?" Lexi said before the lights suddenly turned on and music was heard. _

_After blinking a few times in order to see properly they were all stunned. "SURPRISE! Happy birthday Rev." Duck smiled handing the surprised road runner something. _

_They all blinked once…twice…three times… They had regained their composure by now, except for Rev. Wait for it… wait for it… "OH MI GOSH!! THANKS SOO MUCH DUCK!" Rev yelled glomping Duck who was currently on the floor laughing._

"_No prob Rev, mind getting off me now?" Duck said. And Rev instantly got off him and opened the box. In it was a weirdly designed blender with a piece of paper glued to it. It was an ingredient sheet for a new type of pick-me-up shake._

_They all smiled at the gawping road runner. "Oh…Mi…Gosh!" Rev said in an attempt to glomp the running Duck. "Rev's sure happy about this." Ace said wandering over to the food table and getting a glass of punch._

"_Got that right." Tech said taking a sandwich from the table. Not soon after did Rev finally catch up to Duck and now they were rolling back and forth on the floor laughing._

_Soon after they stopped laughing Ace came up to Duck. "When did you plan this?" Ace said. _

_Duck blinked and began thinking. "Umm I think it was about a week ago. It was nearly impossible to plan and organize it with Mr. GPS here." Duck pointed to Rev._

"_How did you escape Rev's GPS anyways?" Lexi asked stepping up. "Dunno, I guess it's the room." Duck said. "Anyways… LET'S PARTY!" he bounded over to the stereo and pumped up the music. They danced, ate and had fun the whole night. It was definitely something nobody would forget._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Rev managed to put a sincere smile on his face for the second time in days. "We miss you buddy. Please wake up for us… please…" And with that Rev walked slowly out the door.

* * *

(Inside Duck's Mind)

Duck was still wallowing in his misery. Nothing but him and the black walls were there. The illusions had long gone.

"Duck…" Came a voice. Duck gave no reaction at all. Rev's figure was seen walking towards Duck.

"Common Duck…" Rev said. Duck made a slow movement to look towards the figure. "Wake up Duck… stop doing this to yourself." Rev's sad voice spoke.

"Rev…?" Duck slowly got up into a sitting position. "Stop doing this to yourself… We miss you buddy. Please wake up for us… please…" Rev smiled a caring smile and slowly disappeared.

"Rev… I miss you all so much…" Duck said as a few tears ran down his face.

'_You useless Duck!' _Duck looked around in shock. The painful voices were back.

'_Just die you stupid animal! We don't want you here!' 'Get lost!' 'Disappear from here! We don't want you here!' _The voices refused to stop and Duck clamped his hands over his ears and began to cry once again.

* * *

(The Lounge)

Rev walked in slowly, going to sit on the couch with the others. Placing a happy smile on his face Rev spoke.

"Come on you guys. We all know Duck did that for us and he wouldn't want us to be sad about it. So cheer up! He'll make it through."

The others looked at him in shock. "Yeah your right. Duck will make it through!" Ace said.

"Yeah your right! He'll make it through…" Lexi managed. "Glabhga Ya!" Slam agreed.

"I agree with you guys too. I'll go and run another check-up on Duck to see if he processed anything to help him wake up." Tech said and instantly left the room.

"Tech looks a bit shaken up doesn't he?" Rev wondered aloud. The others nodded in agreement.

While on the other side of the door Tech was taking a few deep breaths.

"I'm lucky they didn't suspect something. Duck hasn't been doing very good. I better do a few more inspections to make sure he's ok.

* * *

(Med Room)

Tech slowly wandered into the room and began to ready the machines needed for a check-up on Duck's current state.

"Hmm… I wonder…" Was all Tech said as he attached a few wires to machines and those to Duck.

Looking over to the heart monitor Tech saw that the lines were a lot lower than usual. His eyes grew as big as dinner plates.

"Not good… not good at all! If it gets any lower Duck's going to die!" Tech said running around the room in search of the serum Merl had given him not too long ago.

"Aha! Found you!" Tech said as he grabbed the golden liquid filled needle and injected it into Duck.

The results came instantly. The line on the heart monitor began to rise up a little bit, but steadily of course. It was the same as last time now. High enough for Duck to live and low enough for Duck to be able to die at any given moment.

"Amazing… I really have to ask Merl what's in this serum. It's absolutely amazing." Tech said as he put the needle down on the table where it was put before.

Looking back at the seemingly peaceful duck Tech smiled a bit. "Oh Duck what's wrong with you?" Tech said before letting himself be pulled away into a distant memory.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_All the Loonatics were in the lounge watching a movie. A dull movie at that. Tech and Duck were the only one any where close to awake._

_Lexi had fallen asleep at least two hours ago. Ace had fallen asleep half way to the fridge, and thus was sleeping slanted on the wall of the fridge. _

_And well… Slam had fallen asleep an hour after the movie started, Rev took the longest to fall asleep, but he was indeed asleep._

"_Wow this movie is boring!" Duck complained yawning. "Surprisingly I agree with you Duck." Tech agreed, also yawning._

_Duck yawned again, but not before seeing Tech get off the couch. "Where are you going?" Duck asked. _

"_Just to the lab, just going to build something for the fun of it." Tech said surprising Duck. Tech never builds anything for just the fun of it._

"_Mind if I come? It's boring here." Duck asked the coyote. "Sure." Tech said and with that the two walked to Tech's lab._

_

* * *

_

(Tech's Lab)

"_So what are we supposed to be building?" Duck asked Tech who was wandering around gathering materials._

"_I don't know. Let just think of something and build it." Tech said dumping some things on the table._

"_Hmmm…" They both said going into thought. Soon after Duck gave a suggestion. "Why don't we make a mini disco ball? It should keep Rev calm for the time being hopefully." Duck said._

"_Good idea. Now that we know what were working on let's get started." Tech said and began to move a few things around._

"_Okay." And with that the two started to work. Wire here, metal piece there. A light over here, a bulb over there._

_The two worked through a good two hours and managed to get the basics together. It had to be an advanced mini disco ball in order to keep Rev still in the slightest._

"_Phew that took long." Duck said suddenly. "Indeed. Let's take a little break. I'm hungry." Tech said as his stomach growled. Tech turned a deep red._

_Duck giggled a bit before his stomach growled too. He flushed a deep red. "I guess we're both hungry then." Duck said sheepishly. "Guess so." Tech said. "Let's go get something to eat."_

_Duck nodded and the two left the lab and headed for the kitchen. Making themselves a sandwich they ate in silence before heading back into the lab. Oddly the others were still asleep and they didn't bother to wake them up._

"_So what do we have left to do Tech?" Duck asked giving the water bottle to Tech who gladly took it._

"_Hmmm… We still have to connect a few wires and begin making the disco ball bigger and brighter. And I think that's just about it." Tech said as they went into the lab._

"_I see…" Duck said as he grabbed a few wires and began connecting them to the mini disco ball._

_The two worked on for the next half hour and were almost finished. They had got the wires connected and so now all they had to do was make it bigger and put it into the container._

"_Duck can you pass me the screws and screw driver? And get the multi color light bulbs too." Tech said._

"_Kay, hold on." Duck grabbed the materials and the two began putting it together. A screw over here and there. Bulbs in here and there. Put this here. Stick that there._

_In a matter of minutes the mini disco ball was done._

"_Let's try it out!" Duck said enthusiastically. "OK here goes nothing." Tech said pressing the on button._

_Nothing happened. They tried pressing it again. Nothing happened again. "Think we forgot to do something?" Duck asked. "I don't know… maybe we did. Who knows Duck?" As soon these words left Tech's mouth the mini disco ball exploded._

_It shook at least three floors and made the other sleeping Loonatics wake up. "Gah!" They all yelled as they fell off the couch, while Ace fell off the fridge door._

"_What just happened?" Ace asked rubbing his head. "Dunno Ace." Lexi said also rubbing her head._

"_Smoke!" Rev yelled pointing to the door. Their eyes widened as they noticed Duck and Tech weren't in the room._

"_Rev, use your GPS and track them!" Ace said. Rev nodded and his eyes began to glow. "They're in Tech's lab!" Rev said and the quartet rushed to the said lab._

_

* * *

_

(Tech's lab)

_The two anthros were quite surprised. The mini disco ball wasn't supposed to explode… or was it? The lab wasn't destroyed luckily since they were building in a glass dome that Tech had built._

_Both anthros were covered from head to toe in dust, oil, wires and plenty other things. They looked at the left over pieces of the mini disco ball and stared._

_Suddenly the doors swooshed open. Their eyes went toward the door just as the other four Loonatics entered._

"_WOW! What on earth did you two do in here?" Ace said as he looked at the two anthros. _

"_Wowiee! What did you two do to yourselves? Don't tell me Duck had to do something with it cuz if he did I'll personally make sure to strangle him!" Rev joked._

"_All I can say is wow…" Lexi commented. "Gladba Yah…!" Slam said. The two anthros looked at their team mates. Then they moved to stare at Rev for a bit. Rev blinked in confusion._

_Prying their eyes from Rev the two stared at each other. The other four Loonatics were confused._

_Duck and Tech stared at each other in confusion. One blink… two blinks… three blinks… "What are you guys doing?" Ace broke the silence._

_Suddenly Duck and Tech's mouths twitched. And before anyone knew what happened the two were on the floor laughing._

"_What's wrong with them?" Lexi asked. Ace shrugged. "It's nothing serious so I guess its ok for us to leave." Ace said and the four left the room._

_After Duck and Tech had calmed down Duck spoke. "Wanna try again? Hopefully this time it won't explode." "Sure." Tech said and with that the two began to work on another mini disco ball._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"That was such a fun time we had wasn't it Duck?" Tech smiled and went over to the counter. Opening a drawer he took out something. It was a mini disco ball! 

Tech let out an exasperated sigh. "I can't believe it took us twelve tries and twelve explosions to make this little thing." Tech said with a small smile.

"Anyways it worked just like we wanted it to Duck…" Tech laid the mini disco ball beside Duck before letting out another sigh.

"I wish you would wake up soon buddy. We all miss you." And with that Tech left the room.

* * *

(Inside Duck's Mind)

Duck was sitting all alone in the middle of the pitch black abyss, scenes of the death and massacre that had happened years ago flying by. Duck sobbed as the scenes changed into his friends calling him names and saying he was completely useless.

'_I wish you would wake up soon buddy. We all miss you.' _"Huh?" Who was that?" Duck said raising his head abruptly. In front of him the scenes had stopped flying by and so had the voices.

The only thing there with him was _Tech_? "Tech…?" Duck was hesitant as he slowly stood up and began walking up to 'Tech.'

"Is that you?" Duck reached out his hand and was about to touch him when the image began to blur. "Wake up Duck… wake up. We miss you please wake up." The illusionary Tech smiled as the image began to fade away.

"Tech, wait!" Duck shouted but it was too late. The illusionary Tech had vanished and so he was once again left alone. Tears began to stream down his face once again.

"I'm alone… alone…alone…" Duck was left to cry his heart out as that one word echoed throughout his mind.

* * *

(The Lounge)

Tech had just wandered back into the room when all eyes were on him. Before any of them could speak Tech spoke up.

"Duck hasn't processed at all so don't bother asking." And with that the coyote headed for the holographic projector and sat down on one of the chairs.

They blinked and went back to doing what they were before. Lexi was in distress for some unknown reason.

'_I can't take this anymore! I have to go make sure myself. Tech seemed off before and its just bugging me!' _Lexi thought as she ran out of the room and into the med room in panic.

Rushing through halls Lexi finally made it to the med room.

* * *

(Med Room)

Lexi rushed into the room to find Duck perfectly fine. Sleeping seemingly peacefully. Letting out a carefree sigh Lexi pouted and put her hands to her hips.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk. I can't believe I ran all that way for nothing." Lexi said as she walked closer to the unconscious duck.

"Oh Duck…" Lexi said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "We all miss you so much…" Lexi fell to her knees as the tears came down faster.

She reached under her uniform and pulled out a locket. Inside it was a picture of her and a black dog.

Lexi managed a small smile. Slowly she grabbed on to Duck's hand as she let herself be pulled from reality into a memory.

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_The Loonatics were outside wandering down the road, dragging Tech. It hadn't been easy to get the coyote out of the tower and especially the lab but they got him out all the same._

"_Let me go!" Tech complained as Ace was holding onto the collar of his uniform. "No way Tech. You'll just go back into the lab again. You've been spending too much time there!" Ace argued back._

"_Fine. I promise not to run back if you let me go." Tech said exasperated. "Really?" "Really." Tech promised and so Ace let him go._

_At that exact moment Lexi squealed. "EEEE!" The other Loonatics held their ears. "You just killed my ear drums!" Duck yelled shaking his head._

"_But look at that dog! It's so cute!" Lexi squealed jumping up and down pointing to a dog in the pet store window. _

_The others turned their heads and there it was. In the store window was a Affenpinscher. It was wagging its tail and clawing at the store window._

"_Can we get it please? Pretty please?" Lexi begged and gave them all puppy dog eyes. After plenty of begging, fake crying and puppy dog pouts + eyes the others gave up and went into the store._

"_Can I get that Affenpinscher in the store window please?" Lexi pointed to the Affenpinscher in the store window. "Of course miss." The pet shop owner said and took the dog out and gave it to Lexi._

"_That'll be $52.95 please." The sales clerk said. Ace handed her the money and they were on their way._

_Over the next few months Lexi and her dog Lily were inseparable. Only during missions were the two separated._

_They were the absolute best of friends until that tragic day came by and separated the two._

_They were all outside once again taking a stroll, and once again dragging Tech out of the tower. Except now they also had to walk Lily._

"_So where should we go?" Lexi asked when suddenly the fresh smell of freshly baked cookies wafted to their noses from across the street._

"_Mmmmm…… that smells good." Rev said sniffing the air some more. At that precise moment Lily's collar mysteriously snapped and ran across the street just as a car came rushing down the street._

_Their eyes bulged out a lot as the car hit Lily! "Nooooo!" Lexi yelled as she ran up and picked up her dead dog. "Noo… how can this be?" She had totally broken down by now._

"_It's ok Lex… its ok…" Ace said trying to comfort the distressed bunny. "We'll hold a proper funeral for Lily, don't worry. We won't let our memories of her disappear."_

_Lexi nodded and they slowly walked home._

_

* * *

_

(Lily's Funeral)

_The six Loonatics were all dressed in black garments from head to toe. They were all sad but none worse than Lexi. She had completely broken down the moment Lily had been set down into her grave._

"_Anyone want to say a few words?" Ace said as he laid his daisy above Lily's grave. They all nodded._

"_Lily may have only been with us for a short time but that does not matter. For the time she spent with us was special and she shall never be forgotten." Rev said as he laid down a white daisy above Lily's grave._

_It was Tech's turn. "Lily was a new born dog. But in the time she had spent with us, we began to create a special bond. A bond that shall never be broken no matter how far we are apart." Tech ended and laid another daisy above Lily's grave._

_Slam didn't know what to say so he just laid his daisy over the grave and stepped back._

_Duck stepped up. "Daisy was special. Just because she was a dog doesn't make our memories and the bonds we made and shared any different. We all had our time together with her and throughout the four months we all learned to care for Lily more than just a pet. She was a member of our team and no matter how far we are apart she shall never be forgotten. Through life and death our memories and bonds shall live on within our minds." Duck ended and put his final daisy above her grave._

_They were all shocked at Duck's words. Who knew he could be so sentimental? They all gave a bow and prepared to leave. "Lex you coming?" Ace asked._

_Lexi shook her head. "I'll join you guys later." She said as she walked towards the front of Lily's grave. They nodded and began to leave. All except Duck._

_Lexi never noticed in her depressed stare. Duck gently laid a hand on her shoulder as she began to cry._

"_It's ok Lex… I'm here. You can cry all you want." Duck said as Lexi turned around and began crying in Duck's arms._

"_She was the best dog and friend I ever had. I can't believe she's gone." Lexi said through choked sobs while Duck rubbed his hand up and down her back in an attempt to soothe the distressed bunny._

"_We only got to be together for a short four months! I can't go on! She was the best friend I ever had!" Lexi cried harder into Duck's arms._

"_Shhh… Hush. It's ok Lex. We all know how you feel. It may have been a short four months but it was a happy four months, am I correct?" Duck said still soothing the distressed bunny._

_Lexi nodded her head as she cried harder into Duck's arms. "Well just remember the good times we shared with Lily. She wouldn't want you to be sad. Clear off all the bad memories and the image of her death and just force those away. Let the fond and happy memories you shared with her stay within your mind and keep living. Keep living on for Lily. She wouldn't want you to be sad." Duck said._

_Lexi slowly raised her head and looked at Duck with her tear filled eyes. "Thank you Duck." Lexi wiped her tears away and began to stand up. "Here use this." Duck smiled a small smile as he offered her a handkerchief._

"_Thanks Duck." Lexi smiled as she wiped her face clear of tears. "No prob. I have a present for you." Duck said as he dug his hands into the pant pockets of his suit and pulled out a golden locket._

"_It has a picture of you and Lily the first day we brought her home. Hope you cheer up." He smiled._

_Lexi's face showed clear shock. "Thanks so much for everything Duck." Lexi said as she hugged the mallard. "It's nothing. What are friends for right?" _

_Lexi nodded and the two began to walk their way home. "I never knew you were so sentimental." Lexi joked as they walked down the path._

_Duck blushed. "Uhh… I never knew either. So let's just forget all that happened and go back to the others okay?" Duck said embarrassed. Lexi gave a sneaky smirk._

"_No way! I'm going to tell the others all about this!" Lexi said as she ran down the path. Duck's eyes bulged as he ran after her. "Oh no you don't!" And with that the two ran back to the tower happily chasing each other._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

"I wouldn't have been able to get over that day without out you Duck. Please wake up soon. We all miss you so much." 

Lexi cried her last tears as she took out the exact same handkerchief Duck had given her and wiped her tears away.

"Please wake up for us Duck… for me…" And with that Lexi left the room with a small smile on her face.

* * *

(Inside Duck's mind)

Duck was seriously depressed. He sat down and hugged his legs with his head right on the tips of his knees.

"Why am I stuck in here? I want to leave and go back to my friends." Duck sobbed. _'You can Duck.'_

Duck looked around. Finally spotting a figure he looked closer. It was Lexi and her dog… _Lily_!

"Lex…?" Duck asked. She nodded. "Please wake up soon. We all miss you so much." Lexi said as she walked up to him.

"Lex… help me please! I want to get out of here!" Duck sobbed. "Don't worry Duck. You'll be out of here soon enough. Just be patient…" Lexi said as she began to disappear.

"No wait! Don't go!" Duck said in hopes that she would stay. "I can't Duck. But please up for us Duck… for me… we all miss you so much." Those were her last words before she disappeared.

"No……" Duck said as he began to collapse. "So tired… need to sleep… but I want to go back to the others… have to stay awake…" Duck said as sleep claimed him and he fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

(The Lounge)

The doors to the lounge slid open as Lexi's slim form walked in. "I just went to check up on Duck. He's perfectly fine. Sleeping like a baby." Lexi said in an attempt to lighten the mood.

It worked. The atmosphere lightened up immensely. "That's great." Rev said cheerily.

"I know. So let's stop worrying to damn much and relax a bit. What do you guys say?" Lexi said cheerily.

"Yeah!" They all said and jumped onto the couch and began watching a comedy show.

Half way through the movie Ace suddenly got a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. _'What's wrong with me? Lex said Duck's perfectly fine so why am I still getting this queasy feeling? Might as well go check on him myself just to get rid of this stupid thing.' _Ace thought as he got up and left the room without anybody noticing.

Walking down the hall the queasy feeling began to die down a bit. By the time Ace reached the door the feeling had completely disappeared.

Slowly walking up to the unconscious Duck Ace smiled. "I guess that stupid feeling just wanted me to check up on you." Ace smiled.

"How long has it been since I've been able to talk to you like this? Too long I bet." Ace said. "I wish you could hear me. We all miss you so much."

Ace let out a contented sigh and focused his mind to an event that had happened not too long ago. (A/N: Ehehe it's a bit long I guess. Anyways it should be done soon. Hopefully…)

_

* * *

_

(Flashback)

_Ace and Duck were walking through the park. "It's such a nice day today isn't it?" Duck said as he took in a deep breath and smiled._

"_Yup. So why did you ask me to come with you?" Ace asked looking at the mallard._

"_Dunno. I guess I wanted someone to come with me I guess. And beside the others were busy." Duck said as they continued to walk down the path._

"_I see… so what do you want to do?" Ace asked. "Dunno just relax I guess. This is one of our very few days off!" Duck said merrily skipping down the path._

'_Why's he so happy today?' Ace thought as he began jogging to catch up to the skipping mallard._

"_Let's go cloud watching." Duck suddenly said stopping. "Cloud watching?" "Yeah over there!" Duck pointed to a spot just below the hill that had a bench with two trees on either side._

"_Sure." Duck suddenly smiled slyly. "RACE YOU THERE! Last one there is a rotten egg!" Duck said running to the chosen spot._

"_Hey no fair you cheater!" Ace said and they ran happily over to the hill. "Ha I win!" Duck said happily jumping up and throwing his fist into the air._

"_That's cuz you cheated." Ace said with fake annoyance. Duck just stuck his tongue at the bunny._

"_Sore loser. Now let's do what we came here to do. Cloud watch!" Duck said as he suddenly whipped out a picnic basket and blanket from out of no where._

_Ace blinked a few times. "Where'd you get that?" "I brought it along. Didn't you notice?" Duck said as he began setting up. "Uhh… no." Ace said._

"_Oh well. Who cares? Just sit here and relax!" Duck said handing Ace a sandwich. "Thanks." Ace gladly took the sandwich and the two lay down on the blanket, eating the food and sky watching._

_The two continued to watch the clouds float by as they finished the remainder of the food in the picnic basket._

"_That was good." Duck sad patting his stomach for emphasis. "For once I agree with you Duck." Ace said as they began packing up._

"_I think we should head back for now. We've had some fresh air and relaxation. Now its time to have fun." Duck said as they passed by an ice cream truck._

_Duck suddenly stopped. "Stay right here. I'll be right back." Duck said handing Ace the stuff and running off towards the ice cream truck. "Why do I have to carry these? Oh well." Ace gave a sigh and waited for Duck to come back._

_Ace closed his eyes and took a deep relaxing breath and when he opened his eyes Duck was right in his face. "Gah!" Ace said jumping five feet into the air. "Don't scare me like that!" Ace took deep breaths trying to calm down._

"_Ehehe. Sorry. Anyways here!" Duck said pushing a second ice cream cone towards Ace's face._

_Ace blinked a few times. "Uhh thanks." Ace took the ice cream gladly and the two walked in silence towards the park exit._

_While at the exact moments four drunken thugs were running down the path shooting their guns at anything and everything, while four police men were running after them._

"_Haha! Die you stupid bitches die!!!" the four thugs laughed menacingly as they shot a bullet Ace's way._

_Ace didn't notice at the moment seeing how he was trying to get the other citizens to safety but Duck saw it._

_BANG! The bullet never reached its target as Duck jumped in the way and received it instead._

_Ace turned his face towards the sound, eyes wide in shock. "Duck!!" Ace rushed to Duck's side in an instant._

"_Why'd you do that for!?" Ace asked worry clear in his voice. At that precise moment the police finally caught the thugs and were now being dragged away._

_Duck managed a small smile. "Isn't it obvious? You're my friend Ace, and I'm yours right? That's what friends do right?" Duck said holding the wound on his left arm._

"_But…" Ace stuttered. "No buts Ace! Besides it's not that deep. I'll be fine." Duck patted the bunny on the shoulder and slowly stood up._

"_Now let's get back to the others so I can get this stupid thing cleaned up. It's getting annoying." Duck smiled._

"_Sure…" Ace still sounded worried. Duck made an annoyed pout. "Stop being a sorry ass and let's go! I'm fine!" Duck said trying to reassure the worried bunny._

"_But…" "Arghh! No more buts! Stop being a worry wart! I'm perfectly fine!" Duck said pouting in annoyance. "I'm Danger Duck remember? I don't die easily!" Duck smiled._

"_Yeah your right! I should stop worrying right?" Ace didn't sound very confident. "Of course you should stop worrying! I'm fine!" Duck punched Ace in the arm for emphasis._

_Ace pouted and hit back. The two laughed as they continued this all the way back to the tower._

_(End of Flashback)

* * *

_

"You risked your life for me once and I never got to repay you… and now once again you risk it all just for us… you really are the best friend any of us could have." Ace let out a sad sigh.

"I don't know how we could ever repay you. How _I_ could ever repay you…" Ace began heading towards the door.

But just before he left the room Ace murmured "Do your best buddy, wake up soon. We all need you back so please, pull through Duck." And with that he was gone.

* * *

(Inside Duck's Mind)

'_I'm alone… I'm completely alone… nobody wants me to come back. Why do I bother trying to go back to the others? Do they care about me? Was it all an act? I wish I knew what they're thinking.' _Duck thought.

"Duck…" Duck looked around slowly. "Duck…" "There's that voice again. Where's it coming from?" Duck said looking around.

"Duck…" There was that voice again! "Over here Duck!" Duck looked towards the voice and shockingly found Ace standing there with a smile on his face.

"Wassup Doc?" Ace smiled. "Ace! Oh how I missed you ya stupid bunny!" Duck joked hugging Ace. "Hehe I can see." Ace said. "What is this place?" "I don't know but I can't seem to get outta here no matter how hard I try!" Duck's voice was beginning to break.

"It's ok Duck. We know you'll find a way to get back to us! We'll be waiting." Ace said as he began to fade away.

"No don't go yet! I need you!" Duck pleaded. "I can't… I'm sorry. But please Duck hurry up and wake up. We need you!" And with that Ace completely vanished.

"No…… he's gone." Duck said falling to his knees. "But I can't give up! I will find a way to get out of here and go back to my friends!" Duck said with renewed determination.

"Just wait for me you guys! I'll be back with you before you know it!" Duck said as he let a smile appear on his face for the first time since he was taken to this odd place.

* * *

(The Lounge)

Ace strolled into the lounge with a smile on his face. Walking into the room Ace's smile grew bigger. Everything had seemingly gone back to normal now.

"Hey guys!" Ace said walking into the room. "Hey Ace." They said in unison not moving from what they were doing. Ace raised an eyebrow.

"Umm… it's getting late. We should rest up so we'll be up bright and early tomorrow." Ace said noticing the darkened sky from the window.

"Aww do we have to? I wanna finish this game first. I'm nearly done pretty please Ace?" Rev pleaded.

"No Rev. We need our rest and so do you. Time to go to bed." Ace said pointing to the bedrooms down the hall.

"Awwww…" were the responses coming from Lexi, Rev and Slam. "Yeah sure… going right now." Tech said completely absorbed in what ever it was he was reading.

Tech just walked past them all and headed into his room. The others raised their eyebrows and followed suit and went to their rooms too.

* * *

(That Night)

The Loonatics were all tucked in bed having sweet dreams. Lexi and Tech were sleeping on their backs completely still.

Rev the always hyper road runner was rolling back and forth on the bed making a complete mess.

Slam had practically torn all the sheets and a comforter from the bed and was now half way slumped on the floor.

While the last member and also team leader slept on his side. Each was in a blissful dream when… "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!"

They were nearly knocked out of bed as another scream shook the tower. "What the…" Ace said to himself as he ran out of his room still in his pajamas to find the others outside too.

"If everyone is here then……" Ace trailed off. Slowly realization hit them. "Duck!" They all concluded and started running towards the med room.

Down the halls and through passage ways and through corridors. They finally made it to the room as another high pitched scream shook the tower.

"Hurry Tech!" Rev urged as the door was oddly locked when it was supposed to be open. "It's not working!" the panicked coyote said.

"Then we only have one choice left. Slam break down the door." Ace said pointing to the door. Slam nodded and in a matter or seconds the door had been ripped off its hinges.

They went into the room instantly. Their eyes widened immensely. Duck was glowing a rainbow color and he was tossing and turning a lot seemingly in distress or agony.

"Oh my goodness! Look you guys!" Tech yelled pointing to the heart rate monitor. The lines were going completely crazy!

"OH MY GOODNESS! NOT GOOD NOT GOOD NOT GOOD!! WHAT'S GOING ON!!!?" Rev said running around the room. "I don't know but if we don't calm him down we're going to lose him!" Tech yelled in panic.

"What!!" They all yelled and rushed over to the mallard's side. "How can we calm him down?!" Lexi said holding his hand.

"I don't know…!" Ace said panicking. "I think I might have an idea…" Tech suddenly spoke again, this time calmer.

"What?!" The others yelled at him. "Well… We could try calling out to him. I know its crazy but I think it just might work!" Tech said.

"It's worth a try." Ace said and turned towards the distressed mallard. "Calm down Duck… please be ok! Wake up for us please!" Ace said taking hold of Ducks other hand and placing it in his.

"Please be ok Duck. Wake up for us. We miss you so much!" Lexi said putting her hand over Ace's hand. Which was holding Duck's hand.

"Common buddy! We know you can do it! Wake up for us please!" Rev said and laid his hand above Lexi's.

"Glabadf afpjka aflka wake up Duck!" Slam said putting his hand above Rev's.

"Please wake up for us Duck. We miss you so much." Tech said and laid his hand over Slam's.

"Please wake up bro. I miss you. You're the only family I have left. Please wake up for me… for us…" Merl said laying her hand over the others. Letting a tear roll down her cheek it landed on their hands.

Then the most amazing thing happened. The hand they held began to glow and the rest of Duck's body dimmed. Slowly he began to fall back down onto the bed again.

* * *

(Inside Duck's Mind)

Duck was running for his life while being covered in what seemed to be wet cement. "Gotta get outta here!" Duck said looking back and forth for a possible way out. "This place is creepy!

Duck suddenly bumped into what looked like foxes coated in fire. "Eep!" Duck said and began running again. The fire fox began to grow bigger and bigger as it chased Duck around this weird place.

In no time at all the fox had grown twelve stories high and was only a few meters away from Duck.

"Help somebody please!" Duck said as a light suddenly appeared out of no where. "They're calling me!" Duck said and began running towards the light.

* * *

( Normal)

Tech took a glance over at the heart rate monitor and it began to slow down and go to normal pace.

Duck's hand had also dimmed in light and now they were all spread around him.

"Do you think he's ok?" Lexi asked concerned. "I don't know but he seems to be fine. Look at the monitor. His heart rate it back to normal.

Lexi was just about to say something when a moan was heard. Their heads turned to Duck immediately.

Their eyes widened as they saw Duck slowly begin to move his head. And in a matter of moments his eyes began to open.

"Duck!" They all pounced on him. "We thought you would never wake up!" Lexi said and cried into Duck's chest.

"Well I'm back now and that's all that matters right?" The others nodded.

"It's good to be back." Duck smiled. A true and happy smile.

* * *

Sorry it took so long to update. I was seriously busy. Anyways please review :D. I have plans for a sequal but i dont think it'l be comin out any time soon. I still havta plot it out nd stuff. But until then i bid you farewell :D. 


End file.
